As Bon Temps Turns
by Paisley13
Summary: As done with the series episodes, I'm picking and choosing at will from the books and the series and throwing in my own ideas. This picks up at the beginning of the Season 5 finale and carries on in my own little world in a way that I would have liked to have seen it played out; especially between Sookie and Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**As Bon Temps Turns**

**Chapter One**

**Authors Note: As done with the series episodes, I'm picking and choosing at will from the books and the series and throwing in my own ideas. This picks up at the beginning of the Season 5 finale and carries on in my own little world in a way that I would have liked to have seen it played out. I can't say, for certain and at this time, how many chapters there will be. I'm also going to go ahead and label it MA because I'm not sure what direction I plan to take as of yet. It might boil down to how it's received as well! J**

Sookie shook her hand in irritation like she would a nearly empty spray bottle of Windex. She was trying desperately to get anything out of it, that she could, to join in with her Fae cousins to counter-attack Russell Edgington before he could rip inside of their world and drain them all to nothing. Then who knew what he'd go on to do…

_Ohhh come onnnn! WHY didn't I take this more seriously? DAMN IT! I should have been training for something like this and I was too busy pushing it off as a disability!_

Russell laughed manically as he advanced on them, talking about how it only tickled that they shot dozens of light rays into him. She could feel her cousins start to panic even more and started to wonder if they were truly lost.

Suddenly, Russell was in the grip of Eric Northman and relief flooded through Sookie, even as her cousins gasped in shock. They weren't sure if this was a new threat or salvation. She had to admit that to the average person Eric was terrifying. Hell, to a fairy? The stuff of nightmares. To her, though, he looked like the perfect balance to her own light. Her mate. She blinked at that thought and stuffed it back into the dark corner of her mind where it had apparently pounced from. Now was definitely not the time. Sookie smiled to herself as Russell was promptly staked and blood splattered against the side of Eric's face. _And so there it is. Eric's revenge. I bet that felt good._

"Well that felt better than I thought it would," Eric said in slight wonder, with a small smile. He vaguely registered Steve Newlin running off in terror, but let him go. He'd be dealt with later.

Sookie was proud of him. Not only had he just saved her and her cousins, and probably her idiot brother, from Russell, but he had finally found his revenge for his family. Her idiot brother… oh! How could she forget and just stand there staring at Eric? She ran past him to Jason in a blur of pink concern.

"Jason! _Jason! _Are you ok?"

Nora stopped mid-sentence as Sookies scent wafted through the air in her wake. Eric recognized the hungry look and grabbed her by the throat before she could do anything about it. He watched Sookie while issuing his order not to harm his fairy.

Nora squirmed in his grasp, "What _is _she? She smells like… what _is _she?!"

He pulled his eyes from Sookie to look sternly into Nora's eyes, "She is a waitress. And you will not harm her. Understood? Honestly, do you have so little control? Our father would be so disappointed."

Nora huffed and conceded, "Alright! I won't harm her."

Eric let her go and came to Sookie's side just as she was getting Jason onto his feet. He was silent as he watched her lovingly check her brother for any damage and explain to him she wasn't their mother.

"Jason," Sookie laughed a little worriedly, "I'm not mama. I'm Sookie. Wow, that's a big knot on your head…"

Jason laughed a small confused laugh and Sookie rolled her eyes. She turned to Eric and stared into his eyes for a brief moment before completely shocking him, and everyone else for that matter, by throwing her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his chest. He didn't know how to react. If he melted, like he so wanted to do, he'd be setting himself up for a possible let down. If he didn't do anything, then he would seem like he didn't want her to do this; and he most certainly did. She must have sensed his inner battle because she leaned back and reached up to press a small hand against his cheek and in the most sincere manner he had ever seen from her said, "Eric, thank you so much. You just don't know how proud I am of you. You not only saved me, my cousins, and my brother? You also avenged your family. You probably just saved the whole human world from extinction as well. If Russell had gained the power to walk in the sun? He would not have stopped 'til he slaughtered everyone. You stopped that from happening and I'm so proud of you."

Eric stared down at her in wonder. Did she take a bump to the head like Jason? In a thousand years he couldn't remember _anyone _saying they were proud of him. Maybe Godric got a certain look to him when he had mastered certain skills over the years and Pam had that "adoring her master" look from time to time. For the most part, vampires didn't indulge in praise or warm fuzzies. But for Sookie to say _she_ was proud of him? He blinked. He had no idea how to react.

Sookie didn't seem to mind that he just stood there staring at her, not saying anything. She pressed another kiss to his chest and gave him a small squeeze, then turned him loose to focus on Nora who kept sniffing the air around her.

"I'm assuming that's me and my cousins that you smell. I'm sorry. It's probably pretty overwhelming. My name is Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. Thank you for helping Eric."

Nora looked from Sookie to Eric in surprise and Eric shrugged, "She's southern. If she didn't extend an introduction and some niceties she would be in danger of her head spinning and blowing up. Try shaking her hand. That seems to end things in the proper manner."

Sookie laughed and swatted Eric's chest, "You hush."

Nora extended her hand and shook Sookie's, "I'm Nora. Eric's sister. The pleasure is all mine."

"A sister! Eric you never told me you had a sister!"

From behind Sookie Jason groaned, "Oh for fucks sake Sook! I need to go home. Russell's dead. You're safe. Let's go."

"You hush too. I haven't seen Eric in forever. I want to make sure he's ok too."

Eric felt his chest swell up a little and a small ray of hope shot through him. _Yeah, that's right redneck boy, she's worrying about ME right now…_

"I'm fine Sookie. It's been a little… chaotic. But…" he was about to say it was over now. Killing Russell had left its edge of finality with him. He remembered where he had come from and felt a wave of tension shoot through him again. "And it's not over yet. I have to return to The Authority and try to set things right there."

"What's happened Eric? Why do I feel like you're getting in over your head with something?"

"Because I am," he chuckled. He cast off any feelings of worry about pushing too far with her. He may not live to see another night after this one. He reached out and pulled her to him. She didn't resist. That was a good sign. In fact, she sighed and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"What's happened?" she asked again.

He held her while explaining everything that had happened since him and Bill had been taken to The Authority. He left out _some_ bits about his and Nora's reunion. He sure wasn't expanding on all of that, even though he _had_ seen her with the wolf, Alcide. He growled softly in memory but shook it off. At least she'd puked on the wolf. That had made him chuckle…

Sookie sighed, "So you've been very busy. And Bill is… nuts. Awesome. It's like a soap opera. _As Bon Temps Turns!_ So how can I help?"

Jason groaned again from behind her. He had slid back down to sitting on the ground in a heap. "_Hush _Jason, this is important."

"Oh! And my head bustin' and me seein' mama and daddy ain't?" he grumped before rubbing the knot on his head for emphasis and then pointing to it.

"You'll be fine when that pump knot goes down," she told him as though he were 5 years old and had gotten a scrape on the playground. She turned back and tipped her gaze up to Eric with a smile, "Now, tell me how we can help, Eric."

Jason grunted as he pulled himself up again, "_WE?! _What's this we shit? Sook I ain't lettin' you _or _me be a we tonight to help his sorry dead ass."

Sookie whirled in Eric's arms with a gleam of anger in her eyes and shot Jason with a small bolt of light that temporarily knocked him out again, "I saidHUSH!"

Eric chuckled and hugged her close. He loved this tiny powerful sunlit woman.

"I'm sorry Sookie, but I have to agree with your brother this once. I don't want you in danger. This is serious."

She rolled her eyes at him and gave an exasperated little sigh, "I'm always in serious danger. I'm going to help whether you like it or not so you may as well just help me help you. Got it?"

He looked up at the sky as if pleading with the Powers That Be to help him out and sighed, "Of course you will. When have you ever done as I tell you?"

Sookie nuzzled against his chest and smiled, "I invited you into my house when the werewolf showed up that time and you killed him. I trusted you at the Fellowship of the Suns church when you told me to. There are other things you asked me to do that I can't repeat in polite company… and I did them…"

Eric's chest rumbled with laughter, "So you did. So. You. Did. And did them well. Damn…" He mentally shook the memories of his time with her when he'd had no idea of who he was. It was surprising that she would bring that up. He didn't know what had brought on the change in Miss Stackhouse since he'd seen her last but he hoped it was a permanent one. He'd missed her terribly.

Nora watched the exchanges with extreme interest. Who was Sookie to her brother? Why did she shoot light out of her hand? Why did she smell _sooo good. _ Why was Eric putting up with her telling _him_ how it was going to be? And… shouldn't they be getting back to The Authority before they were discovered & hunted?

As if sensing Nora's thoughts, Eric pulled back reluctantly and frowned, "I suppose we should get back there. If anyone can talk Bill out of his madness… it will be you."

She bit her lower lip and looked up at him worriedly.

"What is it Sookie?"

"My guess is we'll have to put him down. And the worst part is I don't even care. I'm not sure I like that about myself. I should probably think about saving him first and not just killing him off."

Eric nodded and eyed her curiously, "It's very possible that will be what happens. Why would you not care though? As I remember you still felt… something." He had a look of distaste as though he'd had some bad blood.

Sookie nodded, "I did… I thought. But I've had a lot of time to think and the more I thought about it, the angrier I got. From day one, he only meant for me to be a means to an end; him climbing the ranks and having power. This is what the whole Lillith thing is about as well, I'm sure. He's power hungry. It's the only thing he cares about. My blood will be of very little importance to him now that he could have the power of Lillith, instead. I doubt what I say to him will carry much weight."

Eric nodded again and felt hope run through him like one of Sookie's light rays, "Well it's about time you realized that."

Sookie looked him straight in the eyes and breathed, "I've realized a lot of things."


	2. Chapter 2

**As Bon Temps Turns**

**Chapter 2**

**Authors Note: I am so blown away by all the great comments and those of you following and marking "As Bon Temps Turns" as a favorite! Thank ya'll so much! You guys are making it so much fun! **

**A special shout out to Aelly who made a comment in her review that inspired me to write in a bit to this chapter. She wondered what kind of things Sookie had done that Eric had told her to do that she had done yet couldn't talk about in polite company. I'll probably only include one of those things in this chapter and sprinkle it throughout other chapters. Look for it! lol**

Eric looked down at her and grinned, "Yeah?"

She smiled a little shyly, "Yeah…"

"Excuse me… if you two could stop eye fucking each other for a moment?" Nora interrupted with an irritated tone. "We really should maybe… ohhhh… I don't know? Be getting back before Bill or one of the rest do something to rule ,then ruin, the world? Just a thought, yeah?"

Eric nodded, dropped a kiss on Sookie's forehead, and said cheerfully enough to set Nora's fangs on edge. "Yeah, I suppose we could."

Claude cautiously made his way up to them, watching Nora and Eric closely, "Sookie? Please… I overheard. You can't think to go to The Authority! It's too dangerous for you."

Jason had come to and held his arms out in the air, "THANK YOU! That's what _I'm_ sayin'!"

Sookie frowned as she looked over her shoulder at Jason with a glare that threatened more knock out rays if he kept it up as she told Claude, "Right, well, I reckon you guys should help me out with that. You said you could help rebuild my power. Get on it."

Claude sighed, "Sookie it takes time and training…"

"Time and training be damned! Instead of hiding for years, in your own little world, you should have been doing all of that training during all of that time. You fail to see that while stepping out of the affairs of man you have upset the balance of light and dark. This is just as much the Fae's fault as it is anyone else's!"

Claude stared at her and worked his mouth around whatever he had been going to retaliate with but couldn't seem to find the words. Eric raised an eyebrow and rubbed her shoulders in a little concern, "Ummm… where did_ that_ come from lover?"

Sookie turned wide eyes to him with a small trembling hand over her mouth and mumbled, "I _really_ don't know."

Uncomfortable silence followed and finally Sookie let her frustration take hold, turning back to Claude who watched her as though there were something decidedly different happening.

"If all of you concentrate on it, I'm sure you can loan me some power or _something_. Amp it up, whatever, but I can't stand back and let this all happen without trying to stop it."

Claude stared at her for a moment longer and then dropped his chin down a notch or two, as if shamed to meet her eyes, before saying, "Come back down here and we'll try."

None of her cousins trusted Eric or Nora one bit, but they knew their cousin needed their help and if Claude said it was alright to do so, then that was enough to motivate them. As she stepped into the world Russell had uncovered none of them argued with her. They joined hands around her, focusing their power on her, until she was starting to glow with a brilliant golden light. Sookie laughed, "Wow that's better than a multi-vitamin any day..."

She felt it start in her core and heat throughout her body into her extremities. Even her eyes felt warm and glowing. She could literally feel glittery sparks of electricity glide through her veins. The tips of her fingers itched to cast some of that power out but she held it all in until something felt right inside of her. She felt like she had been rejuvenated from deep inside until it was brimming all around her.

When the light show was over she saw Eric, Nora, and Jason watching through the portal door. They had respectfully stayed outside so they wouldn't disturb the process. They all held a look of awe, but Eric looked completely entranced. Her hair was lighter, her eyes were sparkling, and her tan seemed even more golden. She looked like a Sun Goddess. His Sun Goddess.

"Thank you all," she told her cousins, "I know you don't agree with my choices, but this is bigger than us. If we don't do anything the whole world could be at stake. I won't ask any of you to come with me, but it would sure help if anyone wants to brave it. It's up to you as individuals."

She watched them look around to each other with worried faces and heard the murmurs run through first a few and then erupt into a quiet argument between the "for" and "against" factions. She turned to Eric and walked out to him, dragging him behind a group of trees nearby. "Listen, I don't wanna freak the family out but this isn't done. Bite me."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Bite you? Why Miss Stackhouse, is this really the time?"

She rolled her eyes and turned her head, baring her neck, "Bite me damn it. You're going to need an extra boost too. Then bite yourself so I can drink from you. We need to be as in form as we can be for this."

"Well, that's not as romantic, or even as sexy, as I was thinking…"

She gave him an exasperated glare and he grabbed her close, growling before he bit her gently, "But I'll take it…"

Sookie's knees went weak and she groaned, "Eric…mmm… God that's… wow…"

He didn't take much, just enough, and sealed the wounds before ripping his wrist open a bit for her. She took his arm and pressed her mouth to his wrist. As Eric moaned at her first draw of blood she winked at him. "Saucy…" he groaned.

Sookie felt all of it coursing through her like thunder and lightning. The blood and the light felt like it mixed together and created a whirlwind of power inside her core. She realized that what she'd said earlier about the balance of light and dark was best explained with this example of a powerful dark storm raging alongside and merging with the brilliant electrical lightning of her Fae side. She felt perfectly balanced and powerful. She hoped it didn't run out of steam before this was all over.

As she smoothed her hair a little breathlessly when she was done, she asked as nonchalantly as she could muster, "So? How do you feel?"

Eric pulled her to him and kissed her almost savagely, mingling the taste of her blood and his blood together, before breathing against her lips, "Like that."

She grinned, "Yeah… me too."

They both felt almost giddy with power but reined it in for use when it was needed. They had things to discuss before they started this. Eric still needed to fill her in on what he had done to begin this days ago. Things that Nora didn't even know.

By the time they were ready to leave for The Authority, almost all of her cousins had decided to come with them. They had decided that if they didn't band together they would deserve it later if Bill won and came after everyone. They would take their chances alongside the strange Fae/Vampire couple. They were warriors once upon a time and it was time to embrace that.

Jason had even decided that it was his brotherly duty to go along, busted head and all. He told himself it had nothing to do with his long dead father reminding him of how many vampires he would get to kill. Maybe he'd run into this "Worlow" as well.

As the truck passed the security gates of The Authority each of them had their own roles to play. At the moment Sookie, Jason, and Tara were "lunch" that Eric and Nora had brought back. The fairies were waiting to "pop in" as soon as they were all in place. They were in constant communication with Sookie, telepathically, to the point that she had to stop them and order that she would communicate through Claude who would communicate to all of them. He'd had much more practice and Sookie needed to concentrate on other things as well. Like why had Bill let them in? Was an ambush waiting for them when the elevator doors opened?

Sookie looked up at the Nordic vampire towering beside her and nudged him with her elbow. He looked down and she said, "Just in case this goes badly? I want you to know that I made the wrong choice with you and Bill and I know that now. I have for a while. The night that you two showed up and I was with Alcide? I had been drinking all night because I'd realized what I'd done and how stupid I had been. I felt pretty lost and alone then… and it was my own fault. I should have never pushed you away like that. Now… Bill? Different story. I should have left him tied to the stake and set another fire myself."

Eric leaned down and kissed her forehead, "It's ok because this isn't going to go badly and you're going to have all kinds of time to make it up to me."

She grinned and agreed, "And then some."

When the doors opened the assault opened as well.

The fairies had listened to Sookie's plan and worked extremely effectively with each other. They had paired up and developed a system by which one would stun the vampire so they couldn't attack as quickly as they might have, while the other shot an arrow through them. They picked The Authority vampires off one after another until nothing remained except going after Bill, who had curiously not put in an appearance yet.

Eric and Sookie saw Tara, Pam, Jessica, Nora, and Jason onto the elevator and took their leave to go find Bill. They had argued it, but Eric and Sookie stood by their decision and told them to secure an area, run the humans that had been held for feeding through a "re-conditioning" process before sending them on their way. They would be clothed and glamoured to not remember any of what had happened to them, but made to be wary of any vampires that could still want to harm them, since there was a free for all still going on in the general public. It would be best for them not to have to remember any of what they had gone through and it would also be better for the world not to hear about it from traumatized survivors. There was still mainstream damage control to think about.

As Eric and Sookie waited for the elevator to descend to where they were sure to find Bill, Eric murmured in her ear from beside her, "We're not in polite company now. Care to remind me of the things I asked you to do… that you did so well?"

"I think you remember quite well."

"Well, let's say that I don't?"

"Well, we've got a job to do at the moment…"

Eric caught her up close to him and kissed her, holding her head with his hands tangled in her hair. She pulled back slightly and ran her tongue along the edge of one fang and then bit at his lower lip, gently pulling it with her own teeth, while sliding her hand down over the front of his pants feeling his obvious excitement.

He groaned, "That thing you do with licking my fangs… that was one of them. I like this better. Show rather than tell."

The elevator doors opened and they were brought back to reality. Sookie sighed and pressed a small kiss to his chin, "I guess this is our cue. Let's see if we can save Bill from his dumbass self."

When they found Bill he was looking extremely smug and ready to do something incredibly stupid. As he droned on and on about what the Book of Lillith had taught him, Eric couldn't help but be amused at a bored and irritated Sookie. Finally she interrupted him as she stepped forward and said, "Ok look, this is just stupid. You're the King of Louisiana. What more do you need? That's what this is about right? Power? You wanted my blood when you thought it gave you power and now you want this blood because you think it will give you even more power. What if it just flat out kills you?"

"You are an abomination and have no faith. I will be a GOD."

He drank the blood in a blur of greed and self-righteousness. Eric moved forward as if to stop him but it was too late… but nothing was happening either. Sookie rolled her eyes and leaned back against Eric's chest with her arms folded haughtily. She mimicked Bills dramatic voice, "SOOKAH… you ARE… an abomination! I WILL be a GOD!... what a load of horse shit."

Eric chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Yes, horse shit is exactly what I would call it as well. What's wrong Your Highness?"

Bill held his hands out with a horrified expression as if not believing that everything was the same as before he'd drank Lilliths blood. "I don't understand…"

Eric sighed, "That's because there's nothing to happen Bill. It was all lies and imagination. There's no powerful God blood to make you or anyone else a God. It was all mass illusion. I did try to tell you…"

"No… no, I killed Salome to get this…"

Sookie patted Eric on the arm and said, "Well! I think we're done here. Let's go get ice cream or something."

Eric grinned, "Or something."

They left a confused and mortified King of Louisiana down there in the depths of The Authority, by himself, to mull over what he had done and had planned to do, as well as what he would now have to do, in order to go on. It was back to just being Bill Compton, King of Louisiana, alone. He wasn't sure if Jessica would ever forgive him.

On the way back up to the top of The Authority Sookie whispered as though they may be overheard, "So only you know where the original blood really is?"

"Yes, destroyed. It will never be a threat again. I was worried that he may notice the difference when he shared with me that he was going to empty it to replace it with the silvered blood for Salome, but as he thought she would be too greedy for power to notice? So was he."


	3. Chapter 3

**As Bon Temps Turns**

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story as it unfolds! Several comments gave me some ideas on where to go from the last chapter. Shout out to Spygrrl … some Eric and Sookie lovin' comin' right up! ;)**

Eric smiled as he watched an unconcerned and calm Sookie text something on her phone as they came out of the elevator. For someone who was just part of a massive attack on The Authority, and the best security they had to offer, she was largely unruffled.

"Home?" Eric asked hopefully as they headed back up to where the rest were freeing the "livestock."

"I want to check Merlotte's. I don't know where Russell looked for me before he found me. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to anyone there."

While he understood, he'd missed Sookie badly and wanted nothing more than to hide away with her and regroup, "Then home?"

"My home or your home? Actually my home is still your home…"

"Either," he interrupted, not wanting to get that argument started, "I just want to begin the rest of our lives together."

She gifted him with a smile as bright as her inner light, "So do I. I'm so sick of being apart from you. I've wasted so much of our time with that stupid mistake. I'm sorry Eric. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

Eric caught her hand in his as they walked down the hallway and out to the parking garage.

"Never. It was a delay, nothing more. There's not going to be any more of them… right?"

"Right. I'm not screwing this up again," she assured him and gave his hand a squeeze.

As they came into the parking garage Jessica, Jason, Tara, Pam, and Nora were waiting on them. They had finished sending the humans home using clothing from the former chancellors wardrobes and a lot of creative stories during glamouring. Nora and Jason seemed to be deep into a discussion. Pam and Tara seemed to be into a deep… "Wow, I did not see that comin' at all," Sookie breathed as she watched Pam and Tara all over each other, leaned up  
against a BMW. Eric chuckled, "Well I did."

Jessica seemed very quiet and staring at the floor pensively. Sookie went to her and hugged her, "Bill's ok. He's… reflecting on things. I'm sure he'll be along soon."

Jessica looked up at Sookie with blood rimmed eyes and in a low hurt voice said, "I don't want anything to do with him."

Eric frowned and realized this could be very messy for Jessica. Bill would be alone and need his child, but considering how he had treated her, Jessica would be miserable bending to her maker's will. He'd have to see what could be done for her once they rebuilt The Authority. He didn't foresee King Bill keeping his throne and all assets would be forfeited as well. He'd see if Jessica could be included in those assets.

"Hey, Jess don't you worry 'bout it. You'll stay with me," Jason called over Nora's shoulder. He was wrapping up his discussion with Nora, but he had been keeping a careful eye on Jessica. He'd finally stopped seeing his mother and father half way through the assault and had been shaken by the things they had said to him. They had him nearly convinced to turn on all of them. He couldn't blame it on the bump to the head he'd sustained in the field and was more than a little worried about why he'd been seeing them and feeling the things he was. He realized that vampires had killed his parents but it wasn't _his_ vampires that had done it. He would never hurt Jessica again. When they had their last fight and he shot her it had scared him so badly that he hadn't really recovered until now. Jessica raised grateful eyes to him and smiled shyly.

Jason nodded to Eric and Sookie, "Everything go ok down there?"

Sookie snickered a little and Eric pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head, "Your sister can be really mean… but funny."

Jason shrugged his gun strap more securely over his shoulder, "Ain't tellin' me nothing I dunno fanger. You shoulda had to grow up with the brat."

Sookie cast a mock innocent gasp his way, "Why Jason Stackhouse! I have no idea what you're talking about. I was an angel."

"My angel," Eric murmured.

Jason rolled his eyes and walked over to them, "Listen, Sook. Nora knows about Worlow. I mentioned his name earlier and she asked me what I knew about him. We got to talkin' and… well, there's stuff we all need to talk about."

Eric's head snapped up and he said the name in a bit of surprise.

Sookie held a hand up, "Stop! Stop right there. Am I or anyone I love in immediate danger from him?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Then let's get out of here and go to Merlotte's and check in on everyone. THEN we'll discuss it. I can only handle one freak out at a time right now."

Jessica looked down at herself. Her clothes were bloody and her hair was splattered with exploded vampires. "I wish we could get cleaned up first."

"We'll stop by Fangtasia first," Eric offered. Sookie and I will fly over and be done by the time you guys get there."

"Guess that means we get the truck bed," Pam spoke up.

Eric smirked, "Oh, are you back with us?"

"For now," Pam smiled and winked at Tara.

Sookie and Eric made it to Fangtasia in record time. Eric rushed her into his private quarters undressing her as they went. When he set her down she was laughing, "Eric! This will go much faster if we just concentrate on cleaning up."

"What would be faster would be to just call."

"I sent a text to Lafayette. He said everything is fine but I need to see it for myself. The text is the only reason we're cleaning up first."

Eric sighed and pressed his forehead to hers, "Ok, but when I get you home you aren't getting out for days. Weeks maybe."

"Deal," Sookie laughed as she headed to the shower. She saw a lot of delivered fast food in her future.

Eric used Pam's bathroom to clean up while Sookie took her shower. He was so fast that he was showered, dressed, and placing some of Pam's clothes on the sink just as Sookie was finishing up. He handed a towel over the curtain rod and she giggled, "You've seen me naked before."

"If you want to get to Merlotte's to check on your friends you had better not tempt me much more woman."

"Yes dear," she smiled and took the towel. When she stepped out she was wrapped in the towel but it did nothing to keep Eric from growing hard at the sight of her. His mind wandered back to right after she came back from being with the fairies and he'd watched her pull off the towel and toss it.

Sookie must have been thinking of the same thing because she said, "Catch," and pulled it off to toss it to him.

He caught it and took in every inch of her.

"I've missed looking at you like this. You glow for me."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her naked body against his clothed one.

"One of us has too many clothes on."

Eric ran his hands down over her bottom and squeezed. He groaned as she nipped at his throat and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"We'll never make it to Merlotte's if we keep it up."

"I know. I just… ohhhh…"

She lost track of what she was saying as his hand wandered around the back of one thigh and rubbed across her folds.

"Sookie, I love you and we need to get to Merlotte's to put your mind at ease. But I'm only just so strong and I do have a breaking point."

Sookie bit his neck, "Then break already."

Eric picked her up and carried her to his bed in the next room. He dropped her gently on the bed and shed his clothing quickly. It was a frantic joining. It had been so long since they'd come together that neither of them wanted to waste any more time. Eric growled low in his chest when he entered her and she cried out digging her nails into his back. She wrapped her legs around him and moved against him urging him to take her faster and harder. She couldn't get enough of him. It had been so long since she'd felt him inside of her. She'd missed the way he made ragged little breathing sounds as though he needed to breathe when they came together. It was like he became human again just for her. Sookie bared her neck for him, "Please Eric…"

Eric sank his fangs roughly into her neck and she gasped. It wasn't particularly painful but the rough act made their union even more intense and she started to quiver around him, screaming for him to follow her. He did, raising his mouth from her neck to shout her name.

He slowed and brought her down slowly, licking her wounds gently, whispering endearments in his native tongue. She didn't understand them but whispered back, "I love you so much. I never want to be without you again."

They lay there for just a bit before they heard the others arriving. Sookie groaned and rose from the bed after dropping a kiss to his shoulder.

"Reality bites. I was kind of hoping we wouldn't have to get out of bed."

He grinned, "I could make them leave?"

Sookie laughed, "And as you said… we'd never make it to Merlotte's."

She went into the bathroom to get dressed, leaving him to dress as well.

When Sookie came out of the bathroom a bit later she was wearing a deep pink sundress and heels.

"I didn't think Pam would own a sundress…"

Eric cocked an eyebrow and gave her a heated appraisal from head to toe, "Ironic isn't it?"

He pricked his thumb and healed her bite marks.

"I love you," he sighed happily.

She reached up to press a gentle kiss against his bottom lip and said, "I love you too."

The others came into the living quarters and as Pam walked past Sookie she said, "And I always thought it would be _me_ to get under _your_ skirt…"

"Mine," Eric growled softly and Pam laughed, "Easy Eric. I'm apparently spoken for anyway."

Tara pushed past them to go get cleaned up, "Damned right you are."

As the rest cleaned themselves up, Eric flew Sookie over to Merlotte's. When they touched down in the parking lot Sookie steeled herself for what she might find. She didn't think anything was wrong but she'd learned to never be positive until she saw things with her own eyes. What she _did_ find sure wasn't what she expected. She passed Marella on her way in and smiled when Eric just kept walking. He didn't even flinch at the near contact with a fairy. "That was impressive. I half expected you to at least sniff her."

Eric shrugged, "I have my own."

When they went in she heard Holly's voice towards the back near the pool tables, "You're a dick."

Sookie didn't go any further before she said, "Is everything ok?"

Lafayette held his drink out to the side loosely and said, "Well hookah, if you call watchin' Steve Newlin turn into Sam's girlfriend on TV? and watchin' a fairy bitch give birth to not one but four babies on the pool table? who just happen to belong to Andy Bellefleur ok? Then yeah, we's all ok."

"But that's all that's happened right?"

Arlene nodded and said, "Yeah, you ok?"

Sookie breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Good! Yeah, I'm more than fine, thanks," and looked up at Eric softly before a scent caught her attention. "What's that smell? Oooh Lafayette what are you cooking?"

"Chili for tomorrow. Want some?" he fluttered his lashes at her as he fanned himself.

"Oh my God, yes please, I'm starving."

Arlene rose and pulled her purse further up on her shoulder, "I gotta get goin' ya'll. Terry's probably worried. See ya tomorrow! Oh shoot, wait! Sookie that new candle shop opened up. We going?"

"It did?! Yes! I've been waiting forever. How about Friday before our shifts? It's paaaaydaaaayyy!" Sookie laughed.

Arlene grinned, "It's a plan. Bye ya'll!"

Holly called up from where she was holding one of the babies, "I'm goin' too you heifers! You always forget me."

"I asked you yesterday Holly," Arlene called on her way out without waiting for a reply.

Holly's brow furrowed and she sighed, "Hell she probably did. Four babies and a surprise fairy mistress must have shocked my memories right outta me."

Andy didn't say a word. He'd definitely be slipping some extra money and a card in her purse for shopping Friday morning.

Sookie tapped the bar top waiting for Lafayette to bring her dinner, "I really am hungry. I hadn't realized how much."

"Well fuel up because you're going to need your strength little fairy."

She swatted Eric's broad chest playfully and took his hand to walk over with her to see the new arrivals. She watched for any warning signs that Eric might be tempted by the fairy hybrid babies but he showed none. She had to marvel at his restraint.

"Awwww Andy! They're beautiful!"

Andy was beaming with paternal pride, "Thank you. I guess this means they're like you right? Does that mean they'll be able to read minds?"

Sookie blinked. Apparently word of her hybrid status was already known to more than she thought. She'd planned on coming out anyway but this made things easier she supposed.

"Most likely. Good luck with that. Holly… are _you_ ok?"

Holly looked up from the babies and sighed, "I tell you what Sookie. If I wasn't witchy? And I didn't know how these things work and know that Andy was sort of tricked into impregnating that fairy? I'd be handing him his balls right now. But I _do_ know. So he's safe. For now."

Andy had the good grace to drop his head and study the floor quietly. _Yep, lots of extra shopping money_, he thought to himself.

Eric chuckled, "Teacup fairies."

Holly raised an eyebrow and said, "You ok? No hunger pangs?"

Eric shook his head, "Surprisingly no. Even if I did I wouldn't do anything about it. Babies have never been my thing even though some vampires like them."

Andy gave Eric a stern look, "Well that's good 'cause I'll defend them to the death."

"And so you should Sherriff. Just as I will defend mine to the death."

Sookie rolled her eyes at the male posturing and pulled Eric over to the bar with her. He turned and told Andy, "You'd be surprised how hard your life is about to get. But I'm sure it will be worth it. Congratulations."

Andy beamed and Sookie smiled softly. _Well, well, Eric has manners after all._

"Well, hey there Jane. Haven't seen you in a while," she greeted the older woman at the bar.

Jane grinned drunkenly, "Yeah I think I was having sex in your yard at that big party the last time we met."

Sookie nodded, "I believe your right," and turned to give Eric a "what the fuck" look and whisper, "Only me, I swear."

Eric chuckled and said, "Yes, but life is never dull around you."

Lafayette set a steaming bowl of chili, a plate of grilled cheese, and glass of cold milk down in front of Sookie with a flourish, "There you go Sookie baby!"

"Ohhh Lafayette! Just like I like it too. Cheese, sour cream, and a dash or five of hot sauce. Ooooh! Grilled cheese too? Have I told you I love you lately?"

"I got a special…. _special!_ Dessert for you too. That's right, love me more girl. Love me more!"

Sookie chuckled as Lafayette sashayed back into the kitchen and took a bite of her chili. Eric watched her eat and realized that she must have really been starving. He'd never seen her eat like this.

"When is the last time you ate?" he asked casually.

"Umm, not even sure to tell you the truth. I've just not been very hungry lately. What with the worrying about you and about what new threat is around the corner… it tends to make a girls stomach upset."

"I'm sorry. If I'd known you were worried I would have gotten word to you sooner." He felt a pang of guilt when he realized that she was still under threat so her upset stomach problems must have mainly been caused by his absence.

"Well it's not like I let you know I was worried so I can't much blame you."

He found he enjoyed watching her eat. He liked her human ways and watching her interact with other humans. It made him feel a bit more alive himself. He decided they needed to spend more time with her friends and here at Merlotte's. Sam might not like that but he'd get over it. Wait…

"Uh oh…"

Sookie stopped in mid-chew and shook her head. She swallowed and wiped her mouth on a napkin before saying, "No, no, no. When a vampire says uh oh it usually means my life is about to change. Last time I met you."

"Not so bad then," he grinned. She winked and took a bite of her grilled cheese.

"I just remembered the shifter…"

Eric's cell phone rang and he took it out of his jacket pocket. He looked at it and frowned, "Now why would Rosalyn Harris be calling?"

He answered and after a few clipped replies said, "Thank you for letting me know. I'm sure Sookie will appreciate it. Now for the obvious, if I find you're lying to me or pose any threat to anyone I care about, I will make sure you meet the true death Rosalyn. I promise you that."

He tucked the phone away and Sookie looked at him with questioning eyes and bulging cheeks as she chewed. He touched her napkin to the corner of her mouth and chuckled.

"Ms. Harris was apparently present when Sam's girlfriend shifted from Newlin to herself on television. She and Sam had broken into The Authority to rescue her daughter… the puppy that Newlin took as a pet."

Lafayette overheard as he set a piece of pecan pie down in front of Sookie and said, "Oooooh I _told_ you we seen that! Freaky shit! One minute it's Newlin and the next it's a nekked bitch!"

"Oh no…" Sookie sighed and held her head in her hands. This was going to be very bad.

"Pecan pie! Lafayette…_ love_ you!"

"You knows it," Lafayette winked and went back to fanning himself.

Eric continued, "At first Rosalyn was going to attack Sam's girlfriend but then Sam shifted from a fly to his form and told her they were only there to get her daughter and that they didn't pose any threat. Rosalyn apparently lost a child of hers recently and was going to let them go out of sympathy. Sam's girlfriend passed out in the floor and Rosalyn helped them get out and to the emergency room right before we arrived. Therefore she was not killed during the assault."

Sookie shook her head ruefully, "This can't be good."

Eric tapped his long fingers on the bar thoughtfully. "She says that she's glad we overtook them and that it's over. She said she didn't like the way things were going but didn't feel she had any choice. I'm actually inclined to believe her. Time will tell, I suppose."

Sookie nodded, "It always does. Lafayette! This pie is amazing!"

"You know how I do girl!"

A few minutes later Jason, Jessica, Pam, and Tara arrived. Nora had sent word that she was going live on television to announce that there had been a rebellion and that things were now under control. She wanted to make sure that the announcement that any human harmed by a vampire would be dealt with to the fullest extent of the Authority as well, correcting previous actions and the general unrest worldwide. As they made the initial greetings and caught up on Rosalyn's status, Sookie noticed Lafayette nervously avoiding Tara. She felt so bad that their once strong relationships with Tara had been broken because they had wanted to hold onto her so badly. Tara must have noticed it as well and apparently her newfound happiness with Pam had softened her a bit. She walked over to stand at the bar beside Sookie and in front of Lafayette.

"A'ight, now listen up bitches. I could have eaten you both for what you did. And I'm only gonna say this shit once so get it the first time. All my human life I was a mess. I'm good at this. It feels right. So thank you. Ain't gonna be no huggin' and cryin'. Just thanks."

She walked back over to where Pam was sitting at a table, sat down, propped her booted feet crisscrossed on a chair, and draped her arm around Pam's shoulders. The look she gave them dared them to reply. Sookie looked at Lafayette and he returned her look blankly before saying, "You want some more pie hookah? Oooh… that vampire chick is talkin'on TV…"

Nora did an excellent job of downplaying the problem and assuring the world that things were under control. She also shocked the whole bar by saying, "I will be heading out the New Reformed Authority with several chancellors at my side. This new committee will not only be made up of vampires but of humans as well. We feel diversity is the key to a new stronger future for everyone's interests." She named Eric, Sookie, Jessica, Pam, Tara, and Jason as new chancellors in the Authority and went onto say that each of them would be meeting soon to appoint new members that may be of benefit as well.

Sookie turned to Eric and said, "I don't suppose we can refuse?"

Eric frowned, "Well I wasn't asked either if it makes you feel better. She thinks she's doing the right thing. We'll deal with it later."

After several games of pool, couples against couples, Sookie called the Emergency Room and checked on Luna, speaking with Sam, before they got ready to leave. He assured her that Luna was fine and just needed to regain her strength. He also informed her that if it hadn't been for Rosalyn they would have never escaped. Sookie was surprised to hear him defend a vampire, but if it was true then Rosalyn would be a good ally and a sound bet for helping reform The Authority.

Jason sat down next to Sookie and asked, "Good time to talk about the Warlow thing?"

Sookie looked at Eric and sighed. She just wanted to go home with him. Everyone was decently safe at the moment. Did she really need to get into this right now? Eric nodded, "If it concerns Warlow then you should take the time."

Sookie took a drink of her gin and tonic and frowned, "Alright then. Lay it on me Jason."

"Well, so you know the contract that said you were to be his?"

"Of course."

Eric nearly choked, "Excuse me?"

Sookie shrugged, "That's what I thought too."

Jason continued, "Well it turns out that he's a pretty big badass."

Eric laughed, "You could say that. He's the only Fae Vampire ever."

Sookie stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Fae can become vampires?"

"No one knows if he was born that way or made. He disappeared hundreds of years ago and no one knows why. There's not even a rumor. That's how afraid everyone is of him. They won't even speculate. The question is why does he want you?"

"I don't know but he came to me in my bathroom in like this ghostly form and said I would be his," Sookie sighed. "I'm so tired of the bad guys wanting me. I only want to belong to one of them."

Eric chuckled, "I'm not so bad."

"You're not so good either," she teased. "So! Bad ass fairy vampire guy has a contract on me but hasn't tried to collect yet. I suppose we research it and see what happens. Until then we're going home."

She got up and held her hand out to Eric. He took it and they gave their goodbyes. She kissed a worried Jason's cheek and said, "It'll be ok Jason. We'll find out what really happened to mama and daddy and why he wants me."

Eric flew them to Sookie's house and landed them in the drive.

"Where's your car?" he asked.

"Wrecked it."

He shook his head and decided not to press for details. They'd probably age his non-aging body anyway. He walked into the house with her and locked up behind them.

"I really need to get the house back in your name. Especially if Warlow is a threat. I don't know that he needs invited but every precaution helps."

"Yeah, well right now I only want to worry about you and catching up on what we've been missing."

Eric tried to shake the worry and watched her start down the stairs of his cubby. He stood there at the top not sure if he should guard her or ravish her. His decision was made when a pair of pink lacy panties was tossed up to him. The best way to protect her was to be as close as possible. He grinned and shot down the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a short fourth chapter to let everyone know I haven't stopped writing. I've just been so busy, unfortunately. I plan to upload Ch. 5 very soon!**

Sookie awoke with a feeling she had overslept and was late for something… and like a log was lying against her with a limb across her waist. She tried to shift out from under Eric's arm slowly and gently, as not to wake him. That wasn't working, so with a huff, she pushed as hard as she could and slid out from under the big Vikings arm. She stood there smiling down at him, remembering their night together. It had run from desperate and furious to gentle and heart-breakingly loving. The last thing she remembered was Eric whispering in her ear, "If you are going shopping with Arlene and Holly, you need some sleep. Don't forget to check the fridge and see what groceries you need to pick up. You can't go without eating, like you have been lately." She had mumbled an "um hum…" and that had been it; other than thinking that talking about groceries was some really odd pillow talk, even for her and Eric.

She looked at the clock beside Eric's bed. It was almost noon. She kissed his cheek gently and said, "I love you my big Viking," and went upstairs. Once dressed, she called Arlene who informed her that she and Holly were at Merlotte's waiting on her. She assured them that she'd be there in 30 minutes and grabbed a notepad, dashing into the kitchen to make a list, as Eric had asked her to do. She wrote down "True Blood" first and then opened the pantry to scan the items quickly. She added a few more things to the list such as sugar, tea, coffee, and salt, and then went to the fridge. When she opened it, she cringed to see that the only thing in there was a half spoiled jug of milk. He was right. She needed to take better care of herself, especially since she saw a lot of his feedings in her future. She smiled and started to mark the True Blood off her list, thinking that if he was feeding from her then he wouldn't need the synthetic stuff, but she paused and shook her head to herself. She'd leave it because she expected he'd have visitors, whom she would need to offer the bottles to. It wasn't like Pam or Chow would want a glass of sweet tea or cup of coffee. She noticed something sticking out from under the jug and pulled on it. An envelope came free and on the front was her name in big script with a heart. She raised an eyebrow as she opened it, seeing a thick bundle of cash. There was a letter with it and she took it out.

"Lover,

I know what your first reaction will be to the money. It's not too much. You are not going to be a shamefully kept woman. You are my woman, my mate, my lover. You will take this money and buy a ton of candles, treat your friends to lunch, buy the teacup fairies gifts from both of us, and then go buy a bunch of clothing. As much as I enjoy your work outfit, especially the shorts, we are now on a council that will be very public and I want you to not only feel comfortable in suitable clothing, but I want the vampires in my world to know that you are mine and that I take care of you.

Before you balk at that, I want you to understand that not taking care of one's human mate properly, in my world, means that another vampire can challenge for the right to do so and take that mate. It would lessen the upcoming battles to keep you, considerably, for me. And there will be battles. When we go public, every vampire will want you for him… or her… self. I will not allow it. So, you now will have to understand that I am doing this for practical reasons, as well as selfish reasons. You can't possibly argue this. (He had put a smiley face with fangs at the end of this line.)

I've sent my day man, Bobby, to give your brother an envelope to take his self and Jessica shopping tonight as well. I'm sure Jessica has proper politically correct clothing… maybe… but she won't want to go to Bill's to retrieve it. Nora has already made the proclamation that Bill is to cut ties to Jessica and give her to me. She's too young to be on her own yet. I was the one who took her in the beginning, since he didn't want her from the start. I wish I'd never given her back now. Adopted or not, I feel tender towards her. I hope this does not displease you.

I expect to see you back home, after dark, with a ton of shopping bags for me to carry in for you. Don't disappoint me.

Love, Eric

By the way, sandalwood is my favorite candle scent and don't worry about the groceries. Obviously, I meant to just get you to look in the fridge for the note. I'm taking you out tonight for some more of Lafayette's cooking that you love so much. Oh! And the teacup fairies… be generous with your gifts for me please? I'm going to guess that Sheriff Bellefleur wasn't expecting babies so he probably has nothing for them yet."

Sookie's eyes were wide and she had to close her gaping mouth.

"Wow."

She couldn't believe what she had just read. She expected him to want her to go shopping for herself because he wanted to take care of her and loved doing things for her. He'd proven that much with buying her house and buying her a microwave, as well as a new back door, months ago. But he wanted her to buy lunch for her friends and spend money on babies? Babies that he had only laid eyes on once? And he was giving Jason and Jessica money, as well as taking Jessica in?

Sookie shook her head and shoved the bundle of money into her purse, not daring to count it. She locked up behind her and just as she realized she had no car… saw the black Hummer in the driveway with a red bow stuck to the hood. She stood there gaping at it for a moment and then noticed the note stuck to the bow.

"I wanted to buy you a corvette to match mine, but then I remembered you'd wrecked your little car. This will be safer if you decide to wreck again."

The keys were in the seat and she shook her head in awe as she got in and started down her driveway. Eric had been a busy Viking after she'd fallen asleep. This was going to take some getting used to. For sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I decided to keep Jesus around. I hated to see Lafayette alone! **

Sookie's feet were killing her by the time she made it back home with a Hummer stuffed full of bags. She had gone to lunch and the candle shop with Holly and Arlene, but they both had to go to work earlier so their time had been limited. Holly had been awed with Eric's gifts to the "teacup fairies." Sookie had bought four beautiful fairytale-styled round canopied cribs, all sorts of beddings, four full wardrobes of baby wear, cloth diapers, four baby swings that closely matched the elegant cribs, two double strollers, and all of the "baby trimmings," as she'd called them, when she described to the shocked store clerk what she wanted. She then arranged to have it all delivered to Andy's home… where Holly had moved in.

Sookie imagined the Bellefleur Mansion was a very busy home now with Arlene and Terry's family, and now Andy and Holly's family. Apparently, Caroline was in bad health, but seemed to have been on the mend since the fairy babies arrived. Sookie wondered if they were a healing force for their great grandmother. She knew that just buying all of the baby things had been a sort of healing experience for herself, since she'd been nursing a small twinge of sadness that she knew she would never have one of her own. She never intended to be with anyone but Eric, and sadly, that particular venture was impossible for them. She had smiled, as she had held a small white teddy bear and felt its soft "fur," as they tallied up the amazingly high bill at the counter, and realized that everyone around them in Bon Temps would keep having babies and she could always spoil them rotten.

She had parted ways with Holly and Arlene, then met Lafayette and Jesus at the mall in Shreveport where most of the, as Lafayette described, "high dollar rich bitch stores" were. Sookie had told Eric early on, after the announcements for the new council, that she felt Jesus and Lafayette would be valuable additions to the council. He had agreed and arranged for it. Now they were all three faced with a sea of clothing that they didn't normally wear since they led casual or uniformed lives. Sookie frowned at the racks of clothing and shook her head in a lost way at Lafayette, "I've never had to dress up really. I'm afraid I'm going to either over do it or under do it."

Lafayette, in a rare moment of self-doubt, said, "I knows hookah… I'm thinkin' maybe a leopard print kilt won't be what's expected, ya feel me?"

Jesus had spent more time in scrubs than anything else for the past ten years so he didn't feel very knowledgeable either. Just as they were about to walk out they turned and came face to face with Portia Bellefleur. Sookie stifled a giggle at hearing Lafayette's thoughts, "Oh hell nah, not _this_ primped up snotty bitch."

Portia raised her chin a notch as though she had heard him herself and said, "I have been sent by Bill to help you… three."

Sookie raised an eyebrow and looked at Lafayette and then Jesus, then back to Portia, "Oh? And why is that?"

Portia sighed and in her "let's get to business" way said, "Look. I don't care much for any of you. You don't care much for me…"

Lafayette gave a whooping laugh and said, "Understatement of the _year_ bitch."

Portia glared at him and continued, "The fact is that I am trying to help Bill keep his kingdom. I wouldn't mind being Queen one day, to be honest. And he has expressed a wish for me to help you three shop for the wardrobes that you will need to take your seats on the council and look like you actually belong there… which by the way I don't believe you _do_. But this is what he wishes and I'm going to make it happen so let's get to it shall we?"

Sookie frowned, "And how did Bill even know we were shopping?"

Portia rolled her eyes, "He is King. He knows everything."

Sookie refused to budge and Portia finally conceded, "I overheard when you called Lafayette at Merlotte's. He told Jesus where to meet you. I told Bill. He ordered me to find you."

Sookie laughed, "You mean you decided to do this, thinking that Bill would like your initiative. Bill was dead for the day at that time. But maybe you'll get brownie points anyway."

Portia walked on ahead as though she hadn't heard.

By the time the damage was all done, Sookie was sick to her stomach at how much money had been spent. Portia wasn't her favorite person by a long shot, but she did know what she was doing when she took on a challenge to make three "commoners" look "royal." She had kept Sookie in her style, yet upgraded it, by keeping her in light feminine outfits that highlighted her sunny southern belle disposition. She had kept Lafayette down to earth in deep colored suits and thrown in his flash of style with an assortment of splashy accessories like leopard, zebra, and brightly hued ties. She had kept Jesus in his own comfort zone in lighter colored suits with strikingly rich colored ties and accessories to accentuate his Latin heritage. Thinking they were finished after shoe shopping, Sookie had been a bit shocked when Portia had told her, "No, no… we're not done. You need underwear."

Sookie frowned, "I have underwear…"

Portia gave her a condescending look, "Listen, when you are in a power position you want to feel confidence in every way. As a woman you have to know that our sexuality is a big advantage for us. Even if the world can't see our unmentionables? We know if we're wearing sexy ones and we just _radiate_ sexual confidence… which in turn radiates _power_. Trust me."

Sookie shrugged and let Portia have her way with it, wondering if she'd outfitted Lafayette and Jesus in silk boxers. Portia may have been a complete and utter bitch, but she knew what she was doing and she did it well. Sadly, as their time went on and they talked more, she found that shopping wasn't all Portia knew about, but Sookie pushed that to the back of her mind right now.

Hours later, sitting in the drive way with her forehead resting on the steering wheel she sighed. Now she had to put all this stuff away. She vaguely wondered if she even had room for it all. Eric would think twice about sending her shopping again when he saw how much she'd spent, she chuckled mentally to herself.

"Lover … are you ok?"

Sookie jumped and clutched at her throat. "_Damn it_ Eric! You scared me."

Eric grinned and opened her door, then swept her up in his arms, "You're tired."

Sookie nodded and laid her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Very. And now I need to put all of this stuff away…"

"No, you need to take a long hot shower and get ready to go to Merlotte's. I'm told that Lafayette got there a bit ago and didn't actually have to work, but he is, as we speak, finishing up something called baby-backs? Do you like this?"

Sookie nodded, "One of my favorites. Wonder if he's making greens…oooh and cornbread," she looked up at Eric and grinned, "I'm hungry."

Eric kissed her deeply and murmured into her breath, "So am I…"

Sookie thumped him on the chest dragging her mouth from his, "I forgot… I'm upset with you."

He cocked an eyebrow and said, "Surprise, surprise… you did buy the things I asked you to though, yes?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Sugar Daddy, sir. I don't mean that. I came to terms with you being practical with this but…"

"Yes, there's always a _"but"_ isn't there?" he sighed as he carried her into the house and into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and started undressing her.

"You said that I needed to remember that in your world I would be fair game if it looked like you didn't take care of me."

He nodded, "Yes. I did."

He was fully prepared to argue this. He would not have his mate looking like he just kept her around for blood and bedding. Everyone would know that she was taken care of in every way possible. As much as he had not cared for Yvette he had made sure she wanted for nothing. He wouldn't tolerate any others sniffing around what was his.

He ran his hands over her hips slowly and nuzzled her neck as she continued, "Well, I have a bone to pick with you on that… ohhh… stop that! I'm serious!"

Eric sighed and stepped back. She gave him a stern look and stepped inside the shower. Poking her face around the curtain she said, "It's not just your world anymore. I'm yours and your mine and it's our world."

She disappeared back behind the curtain and Eric opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. If his heart had been beating it would have skipped a few. It was such a simple statement, but it was so possessive and serious coming from his tiny blond. He grinned with pride and said, "Yes, my lover. It is. I apologize." He went out to bring in all of the bags and Sookie smiled to herself. She knew she'd struck him nearly speechless and that was a rare feat with Eric Northman.

By the time Sookie had dried off and gotten dressed in the little red sundress and panties that Eric had left in the room for her, Eric had put away each piece of clothing she had bought. She stood in the bedroom's doorway and gaped. He gave her a questioning look, "This is not acceptable?"

She shook her head and laughed, "You just sealed the deal that I grocery shop after dark from now on. I hate putting things away."

They arrived at Merlotte's a half hour later and Sookie frowned as they entered, "I don't understand where all of this hunger is coming from. I've always had a healthy appetite when I'm not very stressed and I know I'm very happy now, but my goodness! I'm starving."

Eric grinned at her declaration of happiness. He planned to keep her that way. "Well, apparently one thing about fairies, they have to really work at gaining any weight. So it's not like you're in any danger of getting chubby. I like to watch you eat, too."

"I'm already gaining weight. It's just hard to tell since I wear sundresses most of the time. I tried putting on last year's shorts? Ha! Not happening."

Eric swatted her on the behind and said, "its ok, I like having more to hold on to, lover. And if you really get worried, we can come up with a sex only diet. I hear it's quite effective."

Sookie winked at him and said, "I have a feeling that's what's making me so hungry as it is!"

Everyone had called out a greeting to them and Sookie, as well as Eric, was glad to see that just about everyone in their little "clan" was there tonight. Pam and Tara were shooting a game of pool and arguing over whether or not Pam had the advantage since she was older.

"Eric, tell this ungrateful child of mine that I cannot glamour the balls into the pockets."

Eric smirked, "No but you've glamoured many men into feeling very… ball-less."

As he finished the sentence he was captured in a full blown man hug from Andy Bellefleur, followed up with a hearty back pat. "Thanks Northman. I couldn't believe it when Holly called and said there would be a delivery made to the house from you and Sookie for the babies. When the "delivery" took up the whole front room? I was floored. You have to let me pay you back for at least part of that."

Eric took a step back from Andy. He was fully capable of making friends with the man but too close was too close. "Neither I, nor Sookie, will accept payment, Sheriff Bellefleur. Not only have I come to respect you… sort of… you are a sheriff the same as I am, but the teacup fairies are cousins of sorts to my wife-to-be. And I enjoyed being able to gift them. It's the very least I could do. What I will take as a return gift is you making me out a list of the things I can gift Terry and Arlene's children with that will not copy what they already have. I met Arlene's two tiny humans awhile back and enjoyed them and I know Sookie is very fond of them. I understand they have a baby now?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah little Mikey. He's not Terry's though." Eric raised an eyebrow at Andy's inappropriate reply and Andy hastened to add, "Not that we ever mention it and Terry claims him as his. Just thought… well, hell, I don't know why I even said anything. But yeah I can do that. I'll get you a list."

"Thank you Sheriff Bellefleur. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make sure Sookie eats."

Andy nodded and shook Eric's hand in parting. Eric turned to Sookie and she had tears threatening to fall from adoring eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

She melted against his chest and asked quietly, "You're wife-to-be?"

Eric smiled and held her close, "Yes, lover. As soon as they pass the law, I expect to show Bon Temps the biggest, most elaborate vampire/fairy wedding they have ever seen."

Sookie giggled, "The only one they've ever seen."

He laughed along with her, "Yes, but possibly not the last if your little cousins decide to be on Team Vampire one day."

Sookie swatted him playfully and said, "As long as ya'll don't start glittering."

"I refuse to glitter."

They sat down at a table with Jason and Jessica. Jessica beamed at them both, "It was official tonight! Bill renounced his maker's hold on me!"

Eric smiled indulgently and nodded, "I heard." At Sookie's questioning look he clarified, "Nora called while you were in the shower and I was putting things away. She will meet us later to perform the joining ceremony for myself and Jessica. This is ok with you, Jessica, yes?"

Jessica nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I wish I'd never gone back to Bill in the first place. He never wanted me."

Eric took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes as he said sincerely, "I wish I had not sent you back. In fact, if I could go back and re-do my actions of that night that you were made, I would have asked the magistrate to let me take Bill's place and be your maker from the beginning. I saw promise in you even then when you were a scared innocent girl. You have grown into an amazing vampire woman, even without a maker's true guidance. You will make me very proud. Family is very important to me."

A single blood tear slid down Jessica's cheek and she quietly said, "Thank you so much."

Jason's chest puffed up in pride. He knew it took a lot to have another vampire agree to mentor someone, especially someone that was an enemy's child, and Eric saw enough potential in his girl to do that. Bill had never seen her value. But then, he never saw the value in anything until it was gone. He had been allowed to keep his throne with the condition that it was just for public show and that Rosalyn Harris would actually be calling the shots. The public still didn't know what Bill had done and they had an image of the benevolent mainstreaming vampire rather than the power hungry idiot that he actually was. He had lost his child as well as any real power. In some ways, it was worse than just removing him all together.

Arlene sat a plate down in front of Sookie and said, "There you go! Tip your waitress!"

Sookie grinned, "Thank you! I've been starving."

Arlene raised an eyebrow and told Eric, as Sookie tucked into her barbq'd ribs, "I don't see how. I swear the girl's like a bottomless pit. She ate and ate and _ate_ at lunch. I was literally afraid she was gonna bust! I mean how many potato wedges can one person hold?!"

Eric smiled and dabbed at a bit of barbq sauce with his finger and tasted it. He cringed and said, "Well… at least she has taste in men."

Lafayette, hearing him, yelled from the kitchen, "Hey! I make bad ass sauce vampire!"

"Yes, dear," Eric called back and slouched back in his chair drinking his True Blood, while he watched Sookie in amusement. He was glad she was eating again, but he did wonder at her ravenous appetite of late. He'd like to think it _was_ from keeping her well bedded, but maybe he'd give Dr. Ludwig a call later, just in case.

Several heads turned as Nora entered the bar. Sookie had finished eating and dabbed at her mouth delicately with her napkin as she mumbled, "Your sister is here."

Eric gave her a long look at the way she said it, but then dismissed it. She couldn't know what had taken place. If she did, she'd have already had his head on a stake. He felt a twinge of guilt, but tried to console himself with the fact that Sookie had cast him away from her at the time and it wasn't like she hadn't planned on having sex with the werewolf, Herveaux.

"Nora," he acknowledged when she stood beside their table.

"Eric."

He gave her a cold stare and she finally added, "Sookie."

Sookie smiled an acutely fake smile and said, "Brother Fucker."

Eric's eyes went wide and Nora gave Sookie a cool look before saying to Eric, "I see you've told her."

Eric shook his head, "Not I."

Sookie gestured for Nora to take a seat and gave Jason a glare. His eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head. He'd never seen Sookie be so rude to anyone unless first provoked. Jessica looked down at her hands in her lap and tried not to smile. She had heard Bill talking about Eric and Nora and wondered if Sookie would find out. She had almost told her herself, but felt it was in poor taste considering Eric was going to be her maker.

Sookie took a drink of her sweet tea and said, "So! Will this ceremony be hard to perform?"

Eric stared at her with a nervous look for a long time before answering, "It's surprisingly simple, actually." His mind whirled. How did she know? Had Bill gotten word to her? Why had she not said anything yet?

Sookie smiled a more genuine smile at Jessica, "We're gonna have some kind of Maker-Child shower thingy for you. We can't have this not being a big deal."

Jessica grinned, "Thank you Sookie!"

Eric nodded, "Yes, it's a very big deal and needs to be treated as such. But I wanted to make sure the main ceremony was done so you aren't in any danger, being so young, Jessica."

She smiled, "Thank you, again, Eric."

Nora hadn't taken her eyes off of Sookie, since she had rudely addressed her. Sookie turned to her and dropped the fake smile. "Do you have something to say to me Nora?"

Nora shook her head and said, "I was thinking maybe you had something to say to me."

"Oh no… I said it already."

Eric started to say something and then thought better of it and said, "So we should go ahead with the binding ceremony, yes?"

He stood up and called everyone's attention before they began. He wanted everyone to witness this, even if it was very simple and quick.

He and Jessica stood facing each other holding hands and he said, "Jessica, I am blessed with the opportunity to become your maker. I promise to guide you, teach you, and love you as my child. From this moment forward you have my protection and guardianship."

Jessica smiled and answered, "Eric, I am blessed with the opportunity to accept you as my maker. I promise to learn from you, make you proud, and love you as my maker. From this moment forward you have my loyalty and my fealty."

Nora touched both of their joined hands and said, "It is done."

Everyone applauded and gave well wishes, then Eric held out a small gift box to Jessica. From over her shoulder Pam smiled and winked at him. He had gifted her shortly after he had made her his, as well.

Jessica opened the box and gasped, "Oh my gosh! Eric… this is beautiful!"

She took out the little gold chain bracelet with a small ruby blood droplet charm and held it up so everyone could see. Pam hugged Jessica in a rare moment of affection and said, "Welcome to the family sister. Don't be surprised when he gives you a charm each year on this day to add to the bracelet. He's a sappy old daddy, really."

Sookie smiled softly at Eric and Jessica. She was so proud of him and so happy for Jessica. She felt Nora at her side and heard her say, "So I assume you and I will never get along, my sister-in-law-to-be?"

Sookie didn't look at Nora or let her soft smile drop but said, "Keep your hands off of what is mine and you'll live. It's as simple as that."

Nora whipped her gaze to study Sookie's hands, clasped together and glowing faintly with a dangerous looking light. Sookie leaned her head a little towards Nora and said softly, "I'd hate to have to fry my husband-to-be's little sister? But I totally will."

Nora looked up at the crowd that was oblivious to them both, "Yes, I believe you would. I see why he loves you now. Sweet and pretty, but deadly and mean."

Sookie smiled the same fake smile at her, "I think that sums it up."

The exchange hadn't escaped Eric. He'd been nervously monitoring them the whole time, just waiting for a cat fight to break out. As soon as it seemed appropriate, he kissed Jessica on the forehead and excused himself to go to Sookie. "We need to talk."

Sookie shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"Yes… I say so."

"You don't tell me what to do."

He picked her up and sped outside with her. She glared at him as he set her down and said, "Just because you bring me out here doesn't guarantee that I have anything to say."

"I do."

He walked over to his corvette and sat back on the hood, crossing his arms defensively across his chest. For all he knew, she'd be liable to stake him by the time he was finished talking.

Sookie clasped her hands primly in front of her and looked off towards the woods. She had a suspicion that Nora was there listening and watching. Let her, she thought, she wouldn't see anything different than if they had been alone. But maybe she_ did _have something to say after all…

Eric sighed and started to explain, but Sookie held up a hand.

"Don't. I don't want to hear the details and I don't want to hear about it twice. All you need to know is that I heard an interesting story today while shopping with Portia Bellefleur. She was more than happy to tell me what Bill had told her. I was embarrassed, mortified, and wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it." She glared at him for added measure and he had the good grace to look away.

Sookie continued, "Then Portia said something that she probably didn't count on making me feel better about the situation. She said that everyone thought I was such a little darling, but Bill had also told her that you and he had almost been witness to me sleeping with Alcide. She said that I sure got around and that you fit right into the whole southern stereotype of sleeping with your relatives, even though you weren't a native."

Sookie frowned in distaste and kicked at a piece of gravel with the toe of her little red pumps and said, "I had a choice in that moment. I could either tuck tail and let her think she had got to me? Or I could dig myself and you out of the trash can she'd placed us in. I chose to dig. I told her that as far as I was concerned, you had to be a born blood relative before you were actually related and that you and Nora were only made by the same vampire. It hardly meant incest. I also told her that I did in fact almost sleep with Alcide," she watched with some satisfaction as a look of anger passed his features when she mentioned that part and continued, "I also told her that it was hardly my fault that I'd found Bill lacking in the bedroom and had cast him aside for a real vampire… that would be you, by the way… and that you and I had our troubles during that time, but we were stronger than ever now. Then I offered to introduce her to a better vampire one day when she grew tired of being sexually frustrated with Bill."

Eric couldn't stifle the chuckle, but she gave him a cool glare and he looked away again. Obviously she still wasn't a happy camper.

"I have another little bomb to drop on her, but one thing I have learned from you is to never lay all of your cards out on the table at once. I had the rest of the day to think about things and I asked Lafayette what he would do. He said that if I thought I couldn't get over it then I needed to take some time away from you, but he felt I'd be making a big mistake if I did, because I had planned to do the same thing. I believe his exact words were, "Bitch, you was on your way to bangin' a dog. What the fuck are you whinin' about?" I just ended up vomiting all over my intended rebound victim. Being that I am female however, and I do have a spiteful streak sometimes, I couldn't help but snap at Nora since she decided to blatantly ignore me at first. Had she played nice? I might not have mentioned anything. The thing that upsets me with this is that you kept it from me. But I have to ask myself if I would have told you, had I followed through with Alcide. I think I would have. I have a tendency to tell on myself. I don't handle guilt well, at all. You, however, have a history of keeping things from me if you think it jeopardizes your relationship with me or endangers me. Therefore, I understand why you didn't say anything.'

She paused and then added, "I also understand that vampires show affection sexually. I'm here to tell you though, I will not share, so you'd best learn to show affection in a human way or, as much as I love you?, I will have your balls in a sling. And I promise you that. You are mine. Only mine. I plan to be with you for the rest of my natural life. Whether that's going to be an abnormally long fairy one or a human one, time will tell. But you are stuck with me and that's that. Now… even though I have turned out to be a very understanding wife-to-be… girlfriend… whatever? I plan to get very drunk tonight and I might end up puking on you too. That's your problem. I'm going back in. I'm cold."

Sookie turned on her heel and walked back inside leaving a very shocked vampire in the parking lot and an even more shocked vampire watching from the woods.

When Eric regained enough composure to walk back inside, he found Sookie at the bar with Lafayette taking shots of tequila. Jason stood beside him while he watched and said, "Just so you know? The last time she did tequila shots was in high school and she ended up passed out on Gran's porch swing in her underwear." Eric groaned inwardly and realized she was going to put him through it tonight even though she was being "the understanding wife-to-be."

An hour later, he had lost count of how many shots Sookie had downed with Lafayette at the bar. They were both feeling pretty good by now and Lafayette, batting his eyelashes and fanning himself, said saucily to a shy Jesus, "Lover boy, you knows how I get on that devil juice tequila."

Arlene was at the jukebox tapping her foot impatiently, trying to find some song she, Luna, and Holly had been talking about. She let out a loud squeal and Luna said, "Sookieeeee! Come dance with us! Jess! Come on!" Sookie hopped up and swayed as soon as she was upright. "Ohhhhh … standing up is a whole new world than sitting…"

Eric was ready to catch her, but she managed to grab Jessica as she progressively gained steam and balance, heading out on the dance floor with the other woman, her high heels clicking against the wood floor. Once there, she seemed to be leaning backwards a little bit too much for safety and Eric cringed giving a little head shake when she righted herself and said, "What song… ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh wooohoooooo! Pam! Tara! Come dance with us!" Pam raised a well groomed eyebrow and pushed Tara forward, but opted to stay with the men.

There was the loud sound of a car horn mimicking a decidedly confederate tune and then a woman speaking low and sultry, "Are you ready boots?" The beat kicked in and Eric's eyebrows rose as Sookie's hips seemed to take on a life of their own. Hell… all of them… each woman, had suddenly turned into sex kittens with southern flair. Eric started to grin widely and in a proper southern drawl said, "Lord have mercy Ms. Stackhouse…" as Pam gave a low, "yeeehawww…" eyeing Tara in appreciation.

Sookie was enjoying every minute of teasing him senseless, as were the other ladies with their men. Lafayette was hooting and encouraging them, "WORK that shit!" Jesus pulled Lafayette to his unsteady feet and worked his magic in a different way with his flamboyant lover, moving in a slow dirty dance.

Throughout the spectacle, they had danced together in some choreographed moves that vaguely had him wondering if women secretly spent time perfecting things like this. They had also found time to be up on the bar dancing as well, making Eric very nervous, given Sookie's drunken state. He got her down and just when he knew she was safe and sat back down, he realized he wasn't safe because she basically lap danced him into near insanity. Eric couldn't help his fangs sliding down with a resounding click, as Sookie rolled her hips and beautiful little butt in his face. He loved the mischievous sexy little smile she gave him as she settled on his lap and slowly let her hips wind down on his lap as the music died out, hands in her hair holding it up with her neck exposed and her chest in his face. He caught her just as she fell backwards laughing, arms over her head. He hauled her up against him and said, "Miss Stackhouse, you never… ever… stop surprising me."

She was breathless and her mouth was brushing against his as she said, "I got skills you can't even dream of cowboy…" and licked his fangs. Surprise rippled through him when he realized she had said something she'd only said in his fantasy dreams about her. His grin grew wide when he realized, _I'm not waking up from this one. This is real._


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short chapter but a sort of bridge to the next developments. Thanks to everyone reviewing! It's great to get feedback and little nudges in the right directions!**

Sookie reached for another shot that Lafayette poured and Eric smoothly intercepted her.

"Lover… don't you think that maybe…"

"I think that maybe you are holding up the inevitable," Sookie smiled drunkenly.

"The inevitable?"

Eric took the shot in his hand and gave Lafayette a glare that should have scared him out of pouring anymore shots, but Lafayette stuck his tongue out at him and poured another shot to slide towards Sookie, then took another himself.

"Yep! The inevitable. The end result of me telling you it's my last one, I promise, and I take it. Then I take another one while you're not looking."

"Oh really? And is that what you've been doing? Because you've been having a _last shot_ for a while now."

Sookie nodded happily, clearly pleased with her stealthy double shooting.

Eric sternly stared her down for a moment and then rolled his eyes, "Fine, last one. No cheating."

She took the shot and downed it, then gave him a brilliant 100 watt smile… then promptly belched and gagged.

"Ooookaaay! _You_… my little drunken fairy… are done for tonight. Pam will kill me if I get vomit on these boots."

Pam leaned in between them and said, "I don't know… I think it might be amusing just to see you have vomit on your _anything_. God _damn_ it, Sookie, that smells like death. Rotten, putrid death."

Sookie giggled and made herself belch again, this time louder and more drawn out.

Lafayette high fived her with praise, "Good one bitch!"

Sam rang a little brass bell he'd been carrying around part of the evening, for unknown reasons, and yelled, "Sookie wins!" and adjusted Halloween's leftover bunny ears on his head, before bouncing off the counter saying, "oops…"

Jesus cocked his head at Eric, "Well, _that_ was random… even for around here."

"Aren't you a lucky devil, Eric," Pam drawled as she walked away.

Sookie giggled and laid her cheek against Eric's chest mumbling, "You don't love me for my ladylike manners anyway."

"Obviously," he smiled and dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

Arlene staggered into Sam and in a gossipy whisper said, "I think everyone of you are drunk. Who's gonna close this place down, Sam?"

Sam patted her on the back, put the bunny ears on her head, and said, "It's ok Arlene. I've got it under control. And it's a damned good thing Ms. Fortenberry's babysitting for everyone tonight."

Andy stood and said, "Well, Portia's watching the babies so we can't stay too late. Nurturing isn't her thing, I'm afraid."

Sookie giggled into Eric's chest and whispered, "Papaw fucker."

Eric raised an eyebrow, but decided not to press. It may bring up things that could get a drunken and possibly irrational Sookie started and he quite liked the practical one from before.

They all said their goodbyes to Holly and Andy, with Sookie going out of her way to try to remember the baby's names when she said to kiss them all for her. She stared at the door after they left for a moment, then looked at Eric with heavily lidded eyes and said, "Well… one out of five wasn't bad."

He chuckled and tapped her nose with one finger, "No, not at all. Four babies. Five names. One right. You're on a roll."

Sookie grinned and whirled around to Lafayette, "One more!"

"No! No! Noooo! Not anymore. Lafayette I mean it," Eric ordered and hauled Sookie up over his shoulder. "It's time to go home fairy. Good night everyone." He turned so she could see everyone else and she said, "'Night ya'll," with a pout. Lafayette handed her a shot and she somehow managed to get it down and toss the glass to Lafayette before Eric left with her. She giggled as Eric put her in the car and he clicked the seatbelt across her.

"What's so funny?"

She grinned and held a finger high in the air, "One more! I'm the winner!"

He shook his head and decided to take the long way home. Some fresh air might sober his happily sotted blond a little before he got her to the farmhouse.

By the time they pulled into the drive way Sookie was asleep, snoring softly. He sat there for a long time just watching her. He had a surge of pride rumble through his chest and growled softly, "Mine." He wasn't sure what he had done, or not done, in his last 1000 years to deserve to be this happy but he thanked any Gods that might be listening.

He heard Bill approaching before he saw him and called out, "There's no reason for you to be on this side of the cemetery, _King Bill_."

Bill stood beside the car taking in the sleeping Sookie. "I just wanted to see if things went… alright… with you taking possession of Jessica."

Eric nodded, "Yes. It went well. Sookie plans to have a Maker-Child bath or something. I have no idea what that entails, but apparently it's the human thing to do for special occasions."

"A bath? What…"

Sookie sighed, her eyes still closed, and said, "Shower. No bathing involved."

Eric smiled, "Well that's a relief, then."

Sookie sat up in her seat and Eric unsnapped her seat belt for her. She looked past him at Bill and rolled her eyes, then looked back to Eric, "I'm not at all sure I can get out by myself."

Eric chuckled and got out to go around to her, "I wonder who's fault that is?"

"Hush or I'll shoot you."

Bill, in a worried tone, asked, "Is something wrong? Has something happened? Are you unwell, Sookie?"

Eric opened the car door and picked Sookie up, nudging the door shut with his leg, "She's drunk. Completely and thoroughly… drunk. Now, if you'll excuse us? I'm going to undress my bride-to-be and put her to bed. Good night… _your majesty_."

Sookie giggled and bit Eric's neck playfully, making him growl deep in his throat as he took her up the steps. As Eric fumbled with the lock, Sookie ran the tip of her tongue along his jawline and said, "You taste like the sea."

Trying another key, Eric smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah… Eric… are you really gonna marry me? I like the sound of Sookie Northman."

Eric grinned, thoroughly enjoying Bill's eavesdropping for once, as he clicked the correct key into place. "Absolutely, lover, so do I."

Eric closed the door behind them and locked it.

Bill stood staring at the closed door for a long time and then turned away with an angry frown, "Fucking Viking. He's taking everything from me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, it's short but I'm hoping it packs a pretty good story twist! I truly gave this a lot of thought before taking this direction and hope that I put a big enough cliffhanger on it lol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eric tossed his shirt across the room and then knelt in front of Sookie. She grinned at him, in a still intoxicated state, with heavy eyes. Eric slid a sundress strap down over Sookie's shoulder and kissed her soft skin. He then pulled the other one down and kissed her other shoulder. Sookie sighed happily… and then hiccupped. And couldn't seem to stop. Eric smirked at her and said, "At least you're not burping." She flopped back on the bed and covered her eyes with one arm, "I can't help the burping. I can't drink any kind of alcohol without burping like crazy. Strange but true."

Eric slid his hands up under her skirt and hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties. She rose up a little and he pulled them down and off of her. He trailed kisses back up both legs and Sookie moaned, burying her fingers in his hair as he got to her thighs, "Eric…" hiccups now gone and forgotten.

Eric grazed a fang across one thigh and brought a tiny line of blood, then licked it. Her reaction surprised him. She clenched her fingers in his hair and pulled him back to the spot crying, "More!" He was more than happy to accommodate her and leisurely repeated the process until she was calling out for him, desperately, to fully bite her. Growling, he bit her, at first gently drawing from the wound until she screamed, "Please! More!"

He drew deeper, and with a surge of manly vampiric pride, realized she was coming for him just from his bite.

With strength that he didn't realize she even possessed, she came up off of the bed and shoved him down on the floor onto his back, fastening her mouth on his shoulder, biting hard. Eric's eyes went wide in shock and he steadied her as she rubbed herself against the aggressive bulge in his jeans. He didn't know what had prompted this but he wasn't going to argue it. He tried to hold back but the way she moved against him, as though she had no control, was his un-doing.

"Sookie… I'm going to… ahhhhhh! Lover…" his warning came too late and he doubted she would have listened to him and waited for him to undress, anyway. Sookie kept moving on him but licked the wounds gently and started to slow.

When she rose up to look down at him with an adoring yet shy smile, he stared back at her with wide searching eyes, "Where did _that_ come from?"

She looked away, blushing, and he reached up to cup her cheek with his hand, "No, no, lover don't be embarrassed. That was amazing! "

Sookie kissed his thumb as it grazed across her bottom lip and shrugged, "I honestly don't know. The need for you to bite me and for me to bite you just… grew. I almost couldn't control it. I've been wanting it all night. Eric… I'm a little scared."

Eric frowned, "Why? That was beautiful, Sookie."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know but…" she shrugged a little and got up, pulling off the dress and pulling on a robe lying on the edge of the bed.

Eric got up and looked down at the spot in the front of his pants and grinned wolfishly at her.

Sookie chuckled, "Frat boy. You want shorts or track pants?"

He grabbed a pair of long basketball type shorts from the drawer, "I've got them. Stop stalling. Why are you scared?"

Sookie sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "For one thing? I'm not the least bit tipsy now. I mean not at all. I feel like I haven't touched a drink in years."

Eric ruffled her hair and she huffed a few stray strands out from in front of her eyes in annoyance as he told her, "It's my blood. It must have sobered you, just like it would heal you."

She pondered the explanation and then cocked her head to the side, "Ok, I get that. It makes sense. But why is it that I'm not hungry anymore?"

Eric laughed, "As much as you ate tonight? You shouldn't be hungry til this time tomorrow night."

"I'm serious Eric. The whole staying hungry thing? It's been crazy. Even when I ate and felt like I was going to explode? I still didn't feel satisfied. I had to_ make_ myself stop eating and _make_ myself believe I was done. I feel satisfied now."

"You had blood lust?"

She stared at him, frightened, "I think so… yeah. But just for you. Not any old blood. Just yours."

Eric smiled broadly and seemed to puff up a little, "Of course."

Sookie threw a pillow at him and said, "Really Eric!" She laughed, shaking her head.

Eric lay down across the bed and pulled her up to lie against his chest.

"If you are very concerned I'll call Dr. Ludwig tomorrow and we'll…"

Sookie shook her head, "No, call her now."

Eric looked up at the top of her blonde head in surprise. She was _really_ worried if she was asking to see Dr. Ludwig.

.

.

.

.

.

Sookie sat in the kitchen drinking a glass of sweet tea while watching a repeat of an interview with Nora on the small television that Eric had installed under a cabinet for her to watch the news while she had breakfast. At least that's what he'd said. She thought he installed it because he liked to watch it when he had _his_ breakfast of True Bloods. He didn't particularly like the bottled drink, but if he kept himself entertained then he could almost forget the weak synthetic taste. But she let him get away with his claim anyway.

She watched the smart and charming way that Nora conducted herself as she answered some questions, yet fielded others. Yep! She was Eric's sister, alright.

Dr. Ludwig had done a thorough exam. And by thorough she meant _thorough_. She was pretty sure there was no nook, nor cranny Dr. Ludwig hadn't inspected. She pulled her robe around her a little tighter and shot a disturbed look towards the living room where Eric and the tiny doctor seemed to be arguing in low voices. She sighed and took another sip.

When they finally came back into the kitchen Eric was walking slowly looking down at the floor, hands in his pockets. He seemed a bit nervous but he also seemed a bit bashful for some reason. Dr. Ludwig plopped down in a chair and rubbed her wrinkled face, then peered at Sookie. Sookie could read confusion in the old woman's face and thought, _Great. I'm dying of some weird disease or something._

"You're part fairy Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie nodded, "Yeah…"

"And Mr. Northman here is a vampire."

Again, Sookie nodded, "You bonded at some point before. He, taking your blood and you, taking his. Within seconds of each other."

Sookie said, "Well… yeah. It was weird too. It was like we were high afterwards."

Dr. Ludwig snorted, "Yes, well, fairies and vampires don't quite mix, as I'm sure you've been told by your kin."

Sookie shrugged, "I love him."

Eric smiled but continued to look down as though afraid to meet her gaze.

"I assume that directly afterwards, you spent a long time having sex in, as you describe, this high state."

Sookie nodded, completely unashamed.

"And this was about two months ago, give or take a week?"

Sookie thought back on the recent events and nodded, "Yeah, I believe so."

"Miss Stackhouse, I don't know whether to be happy for you two or knock your heads together."

"Now just a damned minute, Dr. Ludwig! You may not approve but it's not your life and we're happy!"

"Oh calm down fairy," Dr. Ludwig sighed tiredly, "I don't care who you knock boots with. What I care about is that it's my guess, that I'll be the one to care for you and the little one because no one else will know how to handle it and I'm going to have to do a _whole_ lot of research. Therefore, I deserve to entertain the thought of knocking your heads together. Hell, the accelerated symptoms alone are mind-boggling! "

Sookie looked at Dr. Ludwig like she'd grown a second head and asked, "What the hell are you even _talking_ about?"

"Miss Stackhouse, your vampire has knocked you up. Congratulations. You're going to have a fairy vampire," Dr. Ludwig proclaimed dryly.

Sookie started laughing, "No really. What's wrong with me? Do I need vitamins or something? Iron supplement maybe?"

Dr. Ludwig sighed and looked at her with that no nonsense stern stare.

The silence grew and Sookie finally turned from her and looked at Eric with wide eyes, "Eric?"

Eric looked up at her a little sheepishly and gave her a smile, "I love you?"

Sookie sat back in her chair, deflated, and looked around the kitchen wildly for a moment as though something there could help her make sense of all of this. Tears started to fall and she turned her gaze up at Eric. He rushed over to her, kneeling beside her, taking her hands in his.

"Sookie I swear to you. You'll never be alone and I was going to marry you anyway. We'll be happy. Think of it! A little fairy Sookie who bites and shoots glowey bolts! Oh Sookie, you just don't know what you have given me with this…"

She started to sob hard and could barely catch her breath. Eric pulled her to him, stroking her back trying to calm her. Dr. Ludwig actually showed emotion and patted Sookie on the shoulder, "Miss Stackhouse, as fangers go he's not so bad. I do believe he loves you and will step up to the plate about this… if you wish."

Sookie choked on her words as she tried to speak and Eric made soothing sounds at her even though he, himself, was panicking more than he'd ever remembered panicking in his life. What if she didn't want it?

Sookie finally seemed to calm down and Eric raised her chin up so that she had to look at him.

"Lover, it is ultimately your decision but I swear to you, I can't lie. It would end me if you decided to … I couldn't stand the thought of… please Sookie, please, I want you to want this as much as I do."

Sookie looked from him to Dr. Ludwig and then to the glass of tea on the table.

"Dr. Ludwig, if you are not very _very_ sure? Please… please… don't give me false hope. I have to know for certain that I'm carrying mine and Eric's baby. If I let myself believe it and it turns out not to be true? I don't think I'd survive it."

Eric choked on a sob and pulled her to him, "Sookie!" Blood tears flowed freely down his face in happiness, knowing she had cried so harshly because she was only afraid it wasn't certain, that it was impossible. They both looked up when they heard a sound come from Dr. Ludwig. She was crying! They both pulled her into the hug and she pulled back snapping, "Don't touch me fanger! Apparently your virility knows no bounds."

Eric started laughing and Sookie said, "Who knew it was even possible?"

A deep rattling voice from the doorway of the kitchen said, "I did. This just wasn't quite what I expected."

All three heads jerked around to see Warlow standing there, gazing at them with conflicting emotions.

.

.

.

.

**Foot note: I may be totally wrong on the time frame but from what I remember two months seems about right? Anyway, we're saying it is for this turn of events lol **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Anyone who writes fan fiction knows how life can get in the way of things and how you can get out of a rhythm, rather quickly, for an undetermined amount of time. I'm uploading several chapters this time as an apology, of sorts, lol

I struggled with what to do with Warlow, to be honest. On one hand? I want things to be calmer for the citizens of Bon Temps, for a while anyway, after going through so much. On the other hand? That doesn't necessarily make for interesting storylines. So what to do… what to do…

One thing that I did decide on, however, was who my Warlow looked like and acted like, on the whole. Does anyone remember Rick Rickman's Sheriff of Nottingham? A little (or a lot depending on what you're used to…) unstable, funny, sarcastic, random, and a character that you can't help but like, even though you know that you probably shouldn't.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Eric had Warlow pinned against the door frame before Sookie could blink, growling, "You! What do you want?"

Warlow's eyes lowered to Eric's large hand wrapped around his throat and raised an eyebrow before choking out, "It's rather hard to say like this, I assure you."

Eric lessened the grip on Warlow and growled a little deeper. Warlow raised his eyes to look at Eric directly, and seemed to be trying to accomplish something, before he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, of course, you've tasted her and are now immune to Fae glamouring. Why wouldn't you have? I tell you, vampire, have you ever known someone with luck like mine? Suckish. No pun intended."

Eric didn't miss a beat at the odd mannerisms of a creature that was known to scare even the hardest vampire. He had too much at stake to let his guard down. A flicker of panic did, however, go through him when he realized Sookie was now standing at their side looking at Warlow curiously.

"Let him go, Eric," she requested softly.

"No," Eric replied in a slightly shocked voice and tightened his grip. Warlow rolled his eyes again and tried one more time to glamour Eric. Eric narrowed his eyes and ground out, "Don't make me end you before we can hear the punch line as to what you want with my mate."

Warlow deflated and gasped out, "So that's that. You are mated. Like I said… suckish."

Sookie placed her hand on Eric's and softly requested again, "Let him go, please?"

Eric huffed and gave Warlow a slight shove as he released him, "Behave or else."

Warlow saluted Eric and cheerfully replied, "Yes sir, Mr. Viking Thunder Cock, sir."

Sookie couldn't help the giggle and Eric looked at her admonishingly.

Warlow straightened his black velvet cape and adjusted the tie at the neck, that Eric had mussed, before bowing to Sookie, "Miss Stackhouse? I am Warlow."

"I gathered that. What I want to know, before I set Mr. Viking Thunder Cock on you again, is why do you have a contract on me? What exactly do you want from me? Why did you kill my parents?"

Eric wasn't backing off and Warlow waved his hands at him as if to say "shew fly." Sookie frowned at Eric and said, "Listen, all this supernatural stuff is all fine and good, but we do have manners in this house, right? If he makes a move to hurt me? then you can rip his spleen out and use it for a bath sponge. K?"

"Ooooh that would be right up there with that heart-sippy-cup thing you did with the witches," Warlow crowed as Eric moved back to allow him to sit at the table.

"How do you know about that?" Sookie asked as she motioned to the pitcher of tea that she had been nursing earlier.

Warlow nodded, "Oh yes please, I do enjoy a fine glass of sweet tea, my dear. I know about everything that has occurred in your life Miss Stackhouse. It's prudent considering I did have a contract on you and all."

"Did?" Eric and Sookie both asked at the same time.

"Yes, did. All holds are gone now, considering you are pregnant with Mr. Thund…"

"Northman," Eric interrupted.

"Oh, but I like my pet name so much better!" Warlow cooed and accepted the glass of tea with a smile and a bow of the head.

"Anyhoo… you're mated and pregnant. Kind of puts a crimp in my plans of all these years, doesn't it?"

"And those plans were?" Sookie enquired as she topped off her own glass and sat down across from Warlow, "Eric! Stop looming. Sit with us, honey."

It was Eric's turn to roll his eyes as he slumped in the chair and glared at Warlow, after a quick show of fang.

"To do the same as Mr. Northman, of course. Woo you, make you mine, yada yada yada. As it stands now, there is a very slim chance that you will produce what you and I would have produced, even though I am not the sire. But it is a very slim chance."

If looks could have killed, Eric would have dropped Warlow right then and there. Warlow noticed and laughed, "Oh do calm down, boy. She's not even my type, if you know what I mean. It was a means to an end, I assure you."

"What end?" Eric asked as he reached for Sookie's hand absently.

"To unite the Fae and Vampire once again, of course."

"Again?"

"Oh dear, the younger generations don't know their history, I see."

Warlow settled back in his chair and sighed, rubbing his temples stressfully.

"Listen, the fae and vampire were once allies. Vampires only know destruction and feeding and killing, anymore. Fae only know to hide like scared little chits. It's disgusting. Once upon a time, Mr. Northman… Miss Stackhouse… they both were proud warrior leaders of the world. They protected mankind from the real dangers of the world... themselves. The human race tend to be self-destructive, at best, but we had the ability to keep them safe. Look around you. Do you not see the earth dying around you? Wars, starvation, cruelty, and nature folding in upon itself? At one time, the Fae kept order in the light and the vampire kept the order in the night. A race of beings, such as my self, could keep order at all times and lessened the chances of a continued seperation. Sadly, it's not something that can happen unless the timing and circumstances are right. This won't happen again for another 700 years, in my estimation. And to tell you both the truth? I'm not getting any younger. I don't have much of a stomach for it all anymore. I dropped out of the world, so to speak, for hundreds of years, because I just couldn't stand watching it all unravel."

Sookie stared at Warlow as though she finally had a puzzle click into place. He grinned, "Yes dear… you finally get it."

Eric tightened his hand around Sookie's, "What is it?"

Sookie turned tearful eyes to Eric and whispered, "I've always felt so torn and as though I knew something more. This is it. I was meant to help this happen."

Eric frowned, "You were meant to be cherished and to be happy. I intend to make that happen, always. Not to be a breeding cow for either race."

Warlow smiled broadly, "Yes well! No one said there couldn't be some sideline action, did they?"

Eric growled and turned his eyes to Warlow, who chuckled, "Easy boy. It's not exactly like that anyway. The way it would have worked is that Sookie and I would have had a child. It would have been Fae and Vampire both, like me. It would have gone on to have a family, and so on, and so on. It would have been the beginning of healing for the world. Now? The only thing we can hope is that you two have created a me… without me."

Eric launched at Warlow and pinned his head down to the table as he ground out, "This is my child and no one will use it for ANYTHING. It will have freedom of choice, no matter how it turns out to be."

Warlow huffed, "You really need to try anger management classes. See what I'm saying? Without the Fae influence you vampires are so damnably moody."

Sookie sighed, "Eric, please…"

Eric released him and sat back, "So what now, then? You have no use for my mate. Now what?"

Warlow sat back up and straightened his ties again.

"Well… I suppose I could drop back out of the world and hope things work themselves out. Or I could stick around and help protect her. You're going to need the help, I assure you."

Eric scoffed and slumped lazily in his chair, "Yeah, right."

Warlow raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Ok… have the Fae not been hunting her down then?"

Eric pinned him with a deadly stare and Sookie leaned forward, "Why is that anyway? It's like Maeve was determined to keep me?"

Warlow nodded, "As I thought. That bitch helped bring about the fall of things and intends to keep it this way. Maeve helped form the rebellion that separated the Fae and vampire so long ago. She knows if she can control each girl hybrid Fae, born into your line, that she can keep things just the way she wants them and then eventually take over the world completely, once it is too weak to resist. Make no mistake about it… you are in danger. Even now. Especially now."

Eric stared at Warlow and then noticed Dr. Ludwig. In all of the events, they hadn't noticed that she had sat down limply on a stool by the counter. "Dr. Ludwig, are you alright?"

She looked up at him with tired eyes, "Listen to him, fanger. I was there when it happened. He tells the truth."

Sookie gasped, "I KNEW it! Elf?"

Dr. Ludwig nodded, "Yes, I hide it pretty well but yes, I am elfin. I was there when all of this happened so long ago and there are many of us who have hoped for a new beginning… an end to this separation. Even though I'm no fan of vampires, I've treated them to stay in the loop, so to speak. Maeve was the reason your parents died. The Fae she commanded were looking for you. Warlow tried to stop it but even he was outnumbered."

Warlow gave Sookie a sad smile, "I truly wish I could have won against them. I'm so very sorry."

Eric microwaved a glass of blood from the fridge, squeezed Sookie's shoulder reassuringly from behind her, and sighed, "Elves, rebellion, and fairy vampire babies… oh my."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dr. Ludwig took her leave after ordering Sookie to be protected at all times, take Eric's blood twice a day, and to expect accelerated symptoms of the pregnancy. She had made it clear that she would be in on this whole new facet of their lives and it reassured Sookie, as well as Eric. Warlow seemed to be a little less stressed to have an extra ally, as well.

Sookie had called Jason and asked him and Jessica to come over… after making a detour at the 24 hour hamburger place outside of town. He needed to know the truth about how their parents died and to have the opportunity to know he was going to be an uncle of a possible Golden Child with fangs before anyone else found out. And she needed a double cheeseburger and onion rings. A chocolate shake wouldn't be amiss, either. She had nearly asked Eric to see if Pam and Tara would run her something over when he had called her to tell her the news. If Pam hadn't erupted into a tizzy of immediately planning a huge party to announce to the vampire world what her sire had "managed to pull off," she would have, but she was just too tired to deal with Pam's party planning and chose to keep her at bay for a little while longer, at least. She sat curled in Eric's lap on the couch, stroking her bite marks on his shoulder absently as he and Warlow discussed plans to keep Sookie and the baby safe.

"I can't be with her during the day. She could change her schedule so that it matches mine, though."

Warlow shook his head, "No, she can't. She is part Fae and needs the light of the sun to be healthy for herself and the babe. I will be with her during the day."

Eric stared at him coldly, "I don't know that I trust you with that."

Warlow leaned forward and flipped a lock of unruly hair out of his eyes, "Listen, vampire, I have been working at this for hundreds of years. What makes you think that I want to screw this up now?"

Sookie sighed tiredly, "He makes a good point."

Eric grunted, "He doesn't seem too tough to me," and looked away, haughtily.

Warlow hooted in laughter and clapped his hands together, "Oh my! Because I didn't tear you limb from limb when we first met? Please, I am more civilized than that… but I could, I assure you, boy."

The look he gave Eric was deadly cold and calculating as a golden wash of light rolled across his eyes as if he were thinking about proving it. Eric growled and leaned forward. Sookie shouted, "BOYS! Stop it. This will accomplish nothing. Eric, you will be with me at night. Warlow you will be with me during the day and I will ask Alcide to be there to make Eric feel better."

"Oh yes! The wolf you were going to fuck…"  
"Don't you DARE get me started on people fucking…"

Warlow sat back and shook his head, "We're doomed."

"I don't want Alcide near you."

"Well, tough. I have to put up with Nora all the time now that we're on the council and besides that? You glamoured Alcide to be disgusted by the touch of me, remember?"

"You know about that?"

"Yes, I know about that. You twit."

Eric had the good grace to look sheepish but smiled, "It really was an excellent chance to get that into his little doggy brain."

"I'm sure," she smiled as she shook her head at his way of never really being sorry for anything if it meant he had her in the end.

Warlow groaned , "So I am to be monitored by the wolf? Really? Do you understand who I am? Seriously?"

A truck pulling into the drive took their attention and Sookie started to say something but then gasped and touched her stomach, "Oh my God… what… Eric…"

Eric looked horrified and turned her face to him, studying her intently, "What is it? Are you ok?"

"It was… oh my God, that was the weirdest feeling ever. I think I felt him move."

"Him? You can't have a him, darling. You can only have a her," Warlow smiled.

"How can you be sure?" she asked curiously and touched her stomach a bit more intently as the feeling happened again.

"Because your line of girls can only have girls. It's just the way it's always been."

Eric grinned, "Told you… a little Sookie who bites and shoots bolts of light."

"We can hope," Warlow nodded.

Sookie pulled Eric's hand in place over where she felt the flutter and said, "I don't think you'll be able to feel it but maybe if your vampire sense…"

Eric's eyes widened in shock as Sookie felt the flutter again, "I felt a tingle!"

Warlow leaned forward intently, "Are you certain, vampire?"

"Absolutely! It was like little electrical sparks…"

Warlow smiled broadly, "Congratulations, you two! You have successfully created a me. That is the only way you would be able to feel the baby. Sookie's line has female fae babies. If you felt it? There is a side of vampire as well. There is hope for all of this yet."

Eric's eyes brimmed red from the threatening tears at feeling such a miracle. He would have never, in his wildest dreams, thought that this could be happening. He was going to be a father. Sookie was carrying his child.

Jessica and Jason came through the front door without knocking, as Jason was accustomed to doing, and stopped when they saw Warlow. Something told Jason this wasn't simply a social call and he narrowed his eyes as he pushed Jessica slightly behind him, handing her the bag of food and setting the shake down on an end table.

"Jason… this is Warlow," Sookie began.

As Warlow stood to extend his hand, Jason rushed him and tackled him to the ground, pummeling him in the face with his fists. Warlow finally exploded in anger and cast Jason across the room. Jessica snarled and started towards him, but he held up a hand and she froze, unable to move any farther.

"Anger management! ALL OF YOU! What. The. Hell? Am I and Sookie the only polite ones left?"

"Jason! He didn't kill mama and daddy. Maeve did. Jessica! It's ok!"

"Jessica, as your maker, I command you to stop."

Warlow lowered his hand and Jessica nearly went limp, looking at him in fear.

Jason shook his head to clear the fog, so to speak, and squinted at Warlow as he asked, "But what's he want with you?"

"To keep me safe, now. We'll explain everything, just calm down."

Eric took the bag and shake from Jessica and handed them to Sookie saying, "I guess the old boy has some moves, after all."

* * *

An hour later, all explanations had been made and Jason was staring at Sookie in awe.

"You… and Eric… Me? I'm gonna be Uncle Jason? And Aunt Jess? Sook?! That's amazing!"

Sookie beamed, "I know!"

Jason looked at Eric sternly, "You gonna marry my sister, ya hear?"

Eric laughed , "Yes, I'd planned on it before we knew this."

Sookie stood and stretched and Eric shot to her side, "Do you need anything?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I just have to pee, honey."

Eric started to follow her and she turned to stare at him in exasperation, "Some things are private?"

He shook his head, "Not until we have the witches cast a protection on this house, they aren't."

Sookie shrugged and said, "Better hope all I have to do is pee then…"

Jessica stood up and laughed, "I'll go with her. It's a girl thing anyway."

Eric conceded and watched them go with a worried look. He slowly turned back to Jason and Warlow and started laughing. Jason looked over to the source of Eric's amusement and caught Warlow eyeing him lustily. "Oh… hey… nuh uh man. I don't swing like that. Not that there's nothin wrong with it. I just… nope."

Warlow shrugged and winked at Eric, "I told you Sookie wasn't my type."

Eric shrugged, "Each to their own. That reminds me though," and pulled out his cell phone. "Lafeyette! Hello my Nubian Drag Queen. Yes, I know it's 3am. I need a favor and I'm hoping you can deliver for me."

As Eric explained a need for a house protection of the strongest kind, Jason eyed Warlow warily as Warlow studied his fingernails in boredom. Much to his relief, Jessica and Sookie came back and the light in Jessica's eyes seemed bright yet sad.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing… nothing. I felt the baby move though. It's like little glittery sparks."

Jason's eyes were wide, "Already? How?"

"It's a vampire thing, apparently. If the baby is part vampire, anyway. You won't be able to feel it for a while though, sorry."

Jason nodded, "So this baby will be extra special, then. And need lots of protecting."

Warlow sighed wearily, "Yes… lots."

Eric clicked off his phone and took Sookie back onto his lap, nuzzling his face into her neck, "Lafeyette is working on getting a coven here as soon as possible to cast a protection spell around the house."

"Yay, then I can pee alone."

"Yes, you can pee alone, then," he chuckled. He felt Jessica's sadness and knew through his maker's bond that she wished she would be able to have a child, but knew it could never happen. He caught her gaze from across the room and smiled softly, extending a warm wave of emotion through their bond. She smiled in surprise and lowered her eyes bashfully. He felt a stab of pride that he could feel the surprise at this. Apparently, Bill had never cared enough to reassure his child, if this was new to her. He was proud to show her how incredible the bond could be.

Bill. Eric slumped his shoulders tiredly. He was going to have to keep Bill away from her even more so now. He would be livid when he found out that not only had Eric taken Sookie? But he had somehow managed to get her pregnant as well. Eric began to grin and realized there was very little Bill could do about it, other than go just a little bit crazier with jealousy. It served the idiot right.

"Dawn is coming, ya'll," Jessica reminded everyone.

"Yeah and I'm soooo tired," Sookie moaned and cuddled into Eric's arms closer. "I think I need to make my hours a mix of night and day. Like working 2nd shift. I can sleep from dawn til mid-day, catch the last hours of the day for mine and the baby's health, and then be up all night with Eric."

Warlow agreed, "Yes, that will work. I don't sleep much at all anymore, as old as I am, so I'll be flexible."

Jessica and Jason left, so Sookie directed Warlow to the guest room. As she got him settled in, she asked, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course, my dear?"

"Just how old are you, anyway?"

"Let's just say I knew your Jesus, child. He was an amazing, loving man who has had his teachings completely twisted as the years have gone by and mankind has decided that they know best."

Sookie smiled, "So you lost count."

"Exactly."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sookie descended the ladder to her and Eric's bedroom after securing the doors of the cabinet that hid it from the world… unless nosey visitors rummaged through armoires like medicine cabinets. She undressed and slid under the covers with Eric, reveling in the feel of his bare skin sliding against hers.

"Papaw all tucked away?"

Sookie nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I'm not sure the pink quilt really suits his flair but you know…"

"Flair!" Eric snorted. "More like an awkward attempt at being a Shakespearean drag queen…"

Sookie swatted at him, "Eric, be nice. He doesn't seem that bad to me."

"Yeah? Then why was it he felt he had to scare you before he met you? Coming to you in the bathroom all ghostly and grrr?"

"Maybe he knew I secretly love bad boys," she grinned and nipped at his finger lazily as he grazed her lips.

"Yeah? What do you like about this bad boy?"

Sookie turned in his arms until she was face to face with him. "I like how you love me, how fierce you are, and how family is so important to you. I like how you are generous yet shrewd, loving yet stern, and aggressive yet smart. I like how you tricked me into taking your blood after the bombing at Godric's because I know it was you being gentle with me…" she paused at his stunned look and added, "I know that if you had wanted to just control me and use me that you could have just taken me. Bill wasn't King of Louisiana at the time and it would have been easy for you to just do away with him and take me, whether I liked it or not. You did it that way so that you could keep tabs on me and, of course, make sure I had even more sexy little dreams of you."

"More?"

"Yeah," she blushed slightly, "It's not like I was immune to you. Bill even saw that when I first saw you at Fangtasia."

"Sookie, when I first saw you…" he breathed, "I was a mess inside." He laughed and shook his head ruthfully, "I was arrogant enough at first to think it was just lust. I should have known better, considering I could have just picked out any woman in the bar. I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach… hard. If my heart could have beat it would have leaped when I saw you. I knew… something. I didn't know what, but I knew there was something there. I have wanted you from the very first time I laid eyes on you. When I started talking with you and you were a little cocky with a mix of sweet southern belle? Gah… I was lost. Even Pam was transfixed because she could feel my need and want of you."

She kissed his chin and sighed, "I think mine was just lust," and squealed as he gently pinched her for her cheekiness. "I also like how you bought my house, yet gave me the whole talk about how you cared about me and were asking me to be yours. You bought my house in order to keep a part of me when I was gone, I know that. And you knew… hoped… that I'd be back and could see how much you had cared for me, even when I wasn't readily available to you. You made it the way it had always been so that it would all be familiar, and not Maynad-raped, when I came home so that I would see that you would always make things safe for me."

Eric sighed, "Miss Stackhouse, you certainly have started seeing clearly lately."

She grinned, "Yes, well, there's only so long that a woman can be that stupid when she's looking at the facts. Besides… look at you, Mr. Viking Thunder Cock, himself."

Eric rolled his eyes but laughed despite himself.

She snuggled close to him and he held her firmly to him, "I love you Sookie… and little Sookie."

She smiled and murmured sleepily into his chest, "And I love you Eric Northman, so very much."

* * *

When Sookie awoke she could smell food and her mouth started to water. _Good grief, I'm like Pavlov's dog anymore_, she thought as she slipped out of the bed, dressed, and went upstairs to find Warlow cooking up a storm in her kitchen.

"Sookie! I trust you slept well?" He motioned for her to have a seat and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Yes, very well. You?"

"Ah, well, as much as I usually do. And here we go! Pancakes with bacon… my specialty."

Sookie began to eat and moaned in delight, "Ohhhh these are good!"

Warlow sat down and ate with her. They talked about how she and Eric had met and the events that had led up to the present day.

"So this King Bill… he's going to be a problem, you know that, right?"

Sookie frowned, "Yeah, he's not going to like it one bit when he finds out. It wouldn't surprise me if he didn't try to make me miscarriage. I'm going to have to be very careful."

Warlow's eyes got that dangerous golden gleam and he smiled a predatory smile, "I could just get rid of him."

Sookie shivered a little. For all of Warlow's pomp and comedy, he was a very dangerous man.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Besides, I'm sure he's on to some other woman that he thinks can make him more powerful."

They ate in silence for a moment and then Sookie paused as she considered the possibilities.

"Warlow, I know you are part vampire and I am only a hybrid Fae but… do I have any of the powers that you have?"

Warlow grinned, "Yes, darling, you are untapped. The golden thing that happens with my eyes that fascinates you so much? You have it as well, but it's not visible yet. You can also stop vampires in their tracks with a raised hand. You also have amazing strength in reserve."

"How can I bring it out?"

"My guess is that when you have the wee one it will start to come forth. There's something about motherhood that brings out the lioness in women."

Sookie nodded and took the last bite of her pancakes.

"Thank you for breakfast, Warlow. That was amazing."

Warlow took her plate and his, setting them in the sink, "You are most welcome my dear. Now… how about we get this wolf over here and start strategizing a bit?"

* * *

When Eric arose at dusk he could smell Alcide. He growled low in his chest and wasted no time getting upstairs to see what was going on. When he entered, Alcide and Warlow were watching some reality show on television and Sookie was on her phone, "Awww, thanks Lafayette, I'll cook dinner for everyone… are you kidding me? Wow… you really HAVE come through today! Ok I'll see you all soon."

She held her arms out to Eric who pulled her close and kissed her deeply, cracking one eye to see if Alcide was watching. Alcide looked up and grimaced, then shuddered, and went back to watching TV. Eric felt a little puff of pride that his glamouring had held for so long.

"Lafayette is on his way over with Jesus and some others they know. They think they have the perfect spell to protect the house and as an added bonus they are bring dinner with them."

"Oh? Well, good. What's the wolf doing here already?"

Sookie rolled her eyes and said, "We decided this last night, you know."

"Yes… indeed."

A knock at the door made Sookie frown, "They couldn't be here that quick." Feeling a void behind the door, Sookie began to look pensive, "It's Bill."

Eric went to the door and opened it, "King Billy… what brings you to our home tonight?"

Bill didn't look pleased at the "our home" part but smiled anyway, "I heard some things in town a bit ago and wanted to check to make sure it was as ridiculous as it sounded."

Eric grinned, "Yes, she's pregnant. Yes, it's mine."

Bill couldn't have looked more struck if Eric had physically slapped him.

"How is this possible?"

"Because he's Mr. Viking Thunder Cock, silly," Warlow quipped as he passed them on his way to the kitchen for two more beers for him and Alcide.

Eric smiled, "And because we are mated. Fae magic… gotta love it."

Bill turned on his heel and stormed back across the lawn without another word.

Sookie shook her head, "Well… that was less than tactful."

"Jason must have told someone… or Pam," Eric mused.

"Probably both. Bill's not a bit happy about this."

"Should let me take him out like I offered," Warlow sing-songed as he went back into the living room, beers in hand.

Eric smiled. Maybe he liked Warlow after all.

**Authors Note:** I promise to not wait so long between updates again! I hope the latest 3 have been enjoyable :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Thank you, everyone, for the great reviews! It's always an added bonus to writing when I see that people enjoy what I'm doing as much as I do. I don't know if anyone has noticed, but a lot of times I see inspiration from the reviews themselves. The most recent was the review from Spygrrl. Sometimes it just takes one simple sentence to give you an idea. I had already intended a quirky meeting with Lafayette and Warlow, but the "cool twist on that storyline and how it connects to the pregnancy and Sookie's faeness" sparked an idea that should unfold in the next few chapters. Keep the reviews coming and shaping the way things happen As Bon Temps Turns! J

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sookie hugged Lafayette's neck and kissed Jesus' cheek, "Thank you both so much! I love, love, LOVE fried chicken!"

Eric added in a rye tone behind her, "Yes and the protection spell is a nice touch, of course."

Sookie blushed, "Of course, that's the most important thing here."

Lafayette breezed past them to set the baskets of food on the table in the kitchen saying, "Well, we gots tah feed my sister & my niece and we gots tah protect them, too. All goes hand in hand, can I get a hallelujah? HOT damn and amen!"

Sookie saw Jesus and Eric's puzzled looks and said, "Ohhh yeah, right, me, Jason, Tara, and Lafayette became blood siblings as kids. You know… the whole cut and hold hands to form a bond?"

Jesus had a dawning of understanding cross his face and Eric looked disturbed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, in that sort of situation it kind of links me to them as well as you. Not by much… but a little. It might explain why I felt the way I did when I took Lafayette prisoner at first… before I knew who he was to you."

Lafayette batted his eyelashes as he tapped a foil wrapped platter of biscuits, "And yes, boyfriend, how _did_ you feel?"

Eric grimaced and shrugged, "I dunno… what's that there? Biscuits? Do you use buttermilk?"

Jesus laughed and nudged Sookie, "He won't get out of it that easy."

As Lafayette badgered Eric to give him an answer Sookie took Jesus in to meet Warlow and Alcide.

"Guys? This is Jesus, a brujo who will be doing the protection spell tonight. Jesus, this is Warlow and this is Alcide."

The men shook hands and Warlow cocked his head curiously at Jesus, "Latino, eh? Is it true what they say? That Latinos are fiery in bed?"

Lafayette sashayed in and said, "Yes, it's true, big boy. But you don't worry your pretty little head about that because I'm all my little Latino can handle… ya hear me? You get what I'm puttin' down?"

Warlow grinned widely, "Why yes, bro, I'm picking it up and getting the 411, as we speak, I believe."

"Good, cos you too pretty to mess up," Lafayette sniffed and fanned himself. He glanced over at Warlow and motioned towards his crotch with his fan, "Your cod piece is crooked, princess."

Warlow adjusted it and Eric rolled his eyes, "I wish I still drank alcohol…"

Alcide grunted, "I'm just glad that I do."

Cars began to arrive in the drive and the witches that had come out in full force to help Lafayette and Jesus were excited to begin. They loved getting together to do these things anyway, but the fact that they were helping to guard a baby that was considered a miracle and getting to celebrate afterwards with Lafayette's famous fried chicken, biscuits, and homemade strawberry wine? Bonus! They were like Southern Baptists… but not.

* * *

The spell ceremony was in depth and very detailed. Each person had a part to play and made sure that they did it with 100% perfection. They could afford no loopholes in the protection that Lafayette and Jesus had mapped out for them. They also surprised Sookie and Eric with a bonus spell of protection when she ventured away from the house. It would surround her as long as she wore the necklace with a small linen bag of the ingredients of the spell. No matter if she was at the grocery store, Merlotte's, Fangtasia, or just out driving, no vampire, nor fae, could harm her. Eric had asked if they couldn't make it include any "creature" but they were sorry to inform him that when she was away from the house it had to be very specific unless she could cart around a wagon load of supplies for each specific entity.

At the house, and on the property in general, she was safe from anything because they had buried spices, herbs, incenses, crystals, stones, and talismen in copious amounts, at different points, to encircle the property and it was large and detailed enough to cover any living, dead, or in-between creature. If one passed the boundaries and meant to do her, the baby, or anyone she loved harm the spell would react and literally push the intruder back with a considerable amount of pain.

Eric had been a bit miffed that magic wasn't a cure all, as he had hoped, but Sookie had kissed his cheek and said, "It's more than we had. We'll just have to stay vigilante for any possible work arounds when I'm away from home. Besides, I have you. I promise not to go out unless you are with me, ok?"

Eric smiled and hugged her, "Thank you. And thank all of you for doing your best with this. We truly appreciate it and your talents. Now, I think we all know what comes next? Lafayette's feast!"

As they all ate out on the lawn at the different picnic tables that had been set up, Sookie watched Warlow. He seemed very alone, even when he was talking with people. She wondered if he would ever truly re-enter society and feel a part of it again. He looked up at her as though he knew she was studying him and smiled a small sad smile. She smiled back and felt a slight tug in her chest for him.

"Eric… don't you know anyone that Warlow could hook up with? He seems so lonely."

Eric glanced at Warlow and said, "With that fashion sense I don't doubt it. Pam will have a melt-down when she sees him."

Sookie gave him a look and he sighed, "I don't know… I'll think about it. Honestly, I don't know that anyone would be very suitable for him. He's been alone for a very long time and he's probably very set in his ways. Plus he only likes men. That narrows the playing field down some."

Sookie snuggled into his arms and sighed, "Yeah."

A black limo pulled into the drive and Rosalyn Harris got out. Eric cocked an eyebrow and said, "Well, I guess we know she's truly on our side now or the spell would have zapped her."

Sookie and Eric stood to greet her and Rosalyn pulled them both into a hug, "It's so good to see you Eric! And Sookie, it's so good to finally be able to meet you!"

"Hello Rosalyn, what brings you out?" Eric asked as he motioned for her to take a seat at the table with himself and Sookie.

"Well," she began and then sniffed the air, "Oh my, fried chicken. I so miss that. It was one of my favorites. Anyway, I thought I should let you know that King Billy Bob is having a hissy fit. He's tried to hide it from me, of course, but I have him under surveillance anytime he's in the house so I've seen his little fits. He's not at all happy that the Lilith thing didn't work out, of course, but he became enraged when he realized that you and Sookie were back together. Then he found out there is a miracle baby on the way and woooo! Lord have mercy, he's fit to be tied."

"We assumed as much," Eric smiled, "Has he said anything to make you think he may try to do her or the baby harm?"

Rosalyn pursed her lips together and said, "Eric, I really thought you were smarter than that. Of course, he doesn't want to do them harm."

Sookie gave Rosalyn a surprised look and said, "What?"

Rosalyn gave an astonished little laugh and said, "Oh my goodness, you two, don't you see? He would never want to harm Sookie or the baby. He would, however, want you out of the way Eric. That way he can force Sookie to tell the world that the baby is actually his and control her through the baby. I don't know if you understand this, but he would be able to regain everything he lost and then some with a new status like that. Every vampire in the world, that has heard about this, looks at Sookie as though she is the Mother Mary, ready to deliver the Chosen One, to lead them to greatness. And you, Eric, you are like a God. No vampire has ever been able to reproduce. Much less reproduce with a fae. Eric, it is YOU that we need to worry about from Bill's corner. "

Sookie gasped and dug her nails into Eric's arm as she realized the danger to him. She called Warlow over and said, "Ok… I'll take you up on that offer. Kill Bill."

Rosalyn held up a well-manicured hand and said, "Hold up sister, hold up! It's not that easy. Trust me, I've entertained the notion of snapping his neck and staking him several times but the sad fact is that there are still some who cling to the Lilith bit. He has them convinced that he can still bring about her grace on our race again. Needless to say they are a psychotic bunch and look at him as though he is as much a God as Eric is perceived by the other side. This would start a war, all over again. We have to be smart about this."

Warlow cleared his throat and bowed to Rosalyn, "My lady," he murmured and kissed her hand, "I am Warlow, pleased to bask in your beauty."

Sookie cocked her head and noticed the golden light cross his eyes. She had the distinct feeling it was a different sort of predatory gleam this time. Eric chuckled and said, "Well, well, we all knew Rosalyn was ballsy, but I didn't think she qualified to be manly."

Warlow gave Eric a glare and said, "I didn't say I had a gender type. Just a type. Now what's all of this? Do I not get to kill Bill after all?"

Rosalyn gave him a sultry look and said, "I'm afraid not but I'm sure I can offer an alternative to keep you busy."

Eric and Sookie edged away from the besotted pair and found Lafayette.

"Lafayette, I'm afraid we need one more protection amulet. For Eric."


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks _so much_ for the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are awesome!

I want to let you know about a writer's story that you may not have run across yet. It's TJ9390 and her story is All I Need. She also has 2 other stories, Falling to Pieces and Not Planning on You. Give her a read and you won't be sorry; she's very funny, very clever, and she writes some amazingly steamy scenes ;)

Also, for those of you having problems picturing Allen Rickman's Sheriff of Nottingham character as Warlow; google "Allen Rickman Sherrif of Nottingham." There are several you tube videos and websites to give you a better idea of what he's like. I had a few links but unfortunately they go all wonky when I publish lol

* * *

**_A month later…_**

It had been almost a month and Eric had spoken very little to his child and grandchild other than necessities of business or pleasantries. He hadn't been sure what he would say if he got started on Pam for broadcasting his private life all over the world causing a snowball effect of part overzealous admirers and part overzealous enemies.

Now at Fangtasia with them, Eric slouched back in his chair, legs up on the desk, and glared at Pam and Tara. Tara had the good grace to lower her eyes but Pam cocked a hip and said, "Well, what did you expect me to do Eric? My maker manages to spawn and you think I'm not going to put out an all points bulletin? Of course, I did. And she had better get as big as a house because I have a bet with the Queen."

"A bet with the Queen…" he frowned. His mind flicked through the states wondering which Queen Pam may have been speaking to.

"Yes, Lafayette says she'll barely gain any more weight. I say she'll be gross."

Eric rolled his eyes, "_That_ queen, then. Yes, well, you will be happy to know that she is, in fact, growing larger and that because of the accelerated circumstances of this pregnancy it won't be long until she's even bigger. According to Dr. Ludwig this has accelerated to the point that she will have the baby in 5 months rather than 9. She's about to drain me dry," he chuckled warmly as he said the latter because he certainly didn't mind that his little fairy had become so blood-lustful. He also felt a certain pride that he knew it was him nurturing their child and helping it grow to become strong, the same as Sookie.

Pam smiled triumphantly, "I'm so going to get those shoes."

"This is about more than damned shoes, Pamela. I am in danger as well as Sookie and we would have appreciated it if you had kept it to yourself. As of now there are thousands of vampires thinking, as Rossalyn Harris so eloquently put it, that Sookie is the new Mother Mary delivering a miracle vampire baby. And I have Bill's psycho bunch wanting to stake me so that he can force Sookie into saying he is the said miracle baby's father. "

"I'll be damned," Tara ground out, "It's bad enough that I'll never have children but I'll be damned if I let this one be raised by something as pussy-fied as Bill Compton. That baby is family and that's something I value now."

"I appreciate that, Tara, and I'm glad that you have found peace in my family, but I'm sure you see that this has put us in the lime light, yes?"

"Yes," Tara conceded, wringing her hands.

Pam settled a hand at the small of Tara's back reassuringly and Eric tried not to smile at her softening attitude. She made an excellent maker but there was more here. He could feel that his child had found love. He also couldn't be completely angry with her for announcing to the vampire world that her sire had managed to impregnate his mate… who just happened to be a fairy hybrid of a special royal bloodline. He could feel that it wasn't just the prestige of being his child that she felt. She had always felt that. It wasn't that she was just in party planning mode. He could feel the curious pull of her heartstrings, as he did when she interacted with Tara. She felt a bond with this baby… a sisterhood. He smiled inwardly wondering just how trips to the park with "Big Sissy Pam" was going to work out, then felt a stab of sadness because the same held true for himself. There would be countless things that he would miss due to his aversion to being toasted "alive" in the daylight.

"Alright, what's done is done, so we'll just have to try to work it to our advantage. Maybe the more publicized it is, the less likely anyone will be to interfere," Eric stated as he stood.

Pam grinned from ear to ear, "So this means I can plan the baby shower?"

"Yes, you can plan the baby shower, Pamela," he agreed, "but Sookie and myself have to approve everything before it happens, understand me? This is _our_ child and _our_ marriage."

Tara's eyes grew wide and Pam gasped, "Marriage?!"

Pam rushed on to nearly squeal, "Oh Eric, you have to let me plan the wedding!"

"Well, I don't intend on being unmarried when my child comes into the world. It's not likely that I'll be able to do this again. I just want to do this right. Pamela, I'll speak with Sookie about it."

Tara smiled, "Awww, my granddaddy's old fashioned."

Eric snarled at her and she took a quick step back, but laughed.

"Right," Eric sighed, "I'm going home. I trust you two have everything under control here?"

They both nodded and he held his arms out to them both. They looked at each other in amusement but stepped into his embrace. "I love you two girls. You are my blood and my family. I want you both to be careful. Those who would harm me would start with my loved ones."

"Yes, Eric," they both murmured and gave each other a measured look when he left.

Pam picked up the phone and dialed while Tara watched her pensively.

"This is Pamela. You remember that favor you owe me? Well, I'm calling in my marker."

* * *

When Eric arrived home he found a struggling Sookie on the floor.

"WHAT are you _doin_g?!"

"Oh my goodness! I am _so_ glad you're home. Help me up."

Eric helped haul her up to her feet and she held a hand to her expanded belly and to her lower back.

"I got down there to organized dvd's? And when I tried to get up? Nope… not happening… without a crane."

Eric led her to the couch and sat her down, looming over her imperiously, "You will stop this insane cleaning thing. Every single time I turn around you are washing walls, dusting behind furniture, organizing toothpicks, whatever. Slow down and rest. Can't you take up knitting?"

She sulked, "I can't. I feel so restless. And I've been stuck in this house forever."

Eric sighed and sat down with her, "I know but I thought we agreed to stay home, as much as possible, since it seems to be the safest place?"

"Yeah," she grumped and picked at a few loose threads of the fabric sofa.

"Sookie you are in the home stretch now. Just calm down some and it will be over soon."

"But it won't! Don't you see? Once the baby is here then we have to worry about keeping it here. What if the fairy part lets her teleport? What if the vampire side lets her fly? What if she's stolen?"

Eric stared at her, realizing she was right. Their worries had just begun, in all honesty. Things had become comfortably orderly over the past month. They had agreed that the more she stayed home, the safer she and the baby would be. She'd been nearly stir-crazy within two weeks so Eric had taken her to Merlotte's for dinner. They had only been there 15 minutes when several vampires who had apparently been hanging around the parking lot hoping to catch a glimpse of the couple came in. It could have gone a lot worse than it did but Sookie was the ever gracious Southern Belle and understood their intense interest. She even allowed them to touch her growing stomach to feel the tingles that only a vampire could feel from the baby. They had gone away starry eyed and happy telling her and Eric both how thankful they were "so cool in real life." Eric had decided then that he couldn't take another chance on her being out like that. If they had been followers of Bill it could have gotten very ugly. Like it or not, Eric and Sookie were _the_ couple and had been raised to royal levels among the vampires.

Rather than worry her more, he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and said, "It will be fine, lover. You'll see."

* * *

Warlow felt a pop in the atmosphere and cocked his head to the side, as he watched Sookie hang freshly laundered sheets on the line.

"Show your self," he ordered, without looking behind him.

"Don't order your betters around hybrid," a voice teased.

"Niall, old boy! What brings you to lovely Bon Temps?"

Warlow still didn't take his attention off of Sookie. In his mind, she was out in the yard and that meant that a were hired by Bill Compton could rush her and take her away. Or a giant crow could swoop down and peck her. Or a swarm of bees could attack. Or… well, there were thousands of scenarios and his worried mind had been over them all.

"I have a debt to settle for one… and a family to protect, for another," the elder fairy prince replied.

"Well, it's about time. I was beginning to think you'd forsaken our Miss Sookie.'

"Of course not, but you know how complicated these things can be."

"Yes, quite. So how do you feel about all of this? I've always wondered."

"That my great several times over granddaughter has mated with a vampire and has become impregnated to boot? Well, it could be worse. It could have been you."

Warlow took the jab in stride and winked, "Yes, you can't win them all, old boy. You know they're famous now?"

Niall sighed, "Yes, unfortunately. I fear for my granddaughter and the babe she carries. I even fear for the vampire. He has been good to her and I wish no harm to come to him."

Warlow flipped a lock of hair in his eyes out of the way and sniffed, "So… what's this debt?"

Niall frowned, "Years and years ago, I became trapped by several of Mab's followers. I would have been put to death had it not been for a young female vampire who scared them off. She probably had every intention on feeding on them, but that's not the point. The point is that when she saw me, she felt as though she knew me, she said. I was very weak from the torture and she may have very well been able to take me, had she wanted to. Instead, she carried me off to a safe place until I could gain enough strength to go home. She made sure Mab's minions couldn't come back and finish what they'd started. Imagine my surprise, when years later I find that her maker is my granddaughters mate."

"Do tell… Pamela was the young female vampire? I would have thought she would eat you, to be honest."

"Yes, I hear she is quite the fierce vampiress. She decided to save me that night and I've owed her ever since. She called me earlier this night and asked to "call in her marker." She is worried for her maker, Sookie, and the babe.

"So she wants you to run interference and kill off any fairy who tries to harm them?"

Niall looked past Warlow to his granddaughter who has finished her work, as she turned her face up to the sun, smiling in its glow.

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

Warlow laughed in dark understanding, "Isn't it always."

* * *

_**Readers... What do you think Pam asked of Niall? I'm open to different directions that he can take!**_


End file.
